Velvetist
by Kc495
Summary: 'Sequel to Luminescent' - The last story to the Strawberry Shampoo series. Thirteen years after Luminescent, the triplets and everyone else's kids are teenagers. Now it's their turn to take a hack at High school at Ouran. Don't think that their crazy train passed the drama. Even after so long, their past might just come back to hunt them. -Cover art credits to myself and others-.
1. Velvetist

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Ouran High School Host Club

 **Summary:** 'Sequel to Luminescent' - The last story to the Strawberry Shampoo series. Thirteen years after Luminescent, the triplets and everyone else's kids are teenagers. Now it's their turn to take a hack at High school at Ouran. Don't think that their crazy train passed the drama. Even after so long, their past might just come back to hunt them.

 **Rating:** Rated T for the overall story, but rated M for small parts in some chapters for foul language.

* * *

 **Velvetist**

* * *

The whole bedroom was silent as the sun sneaked its way through the blinds, and the crack in the curtains. One of the figures that laid in bed grumbled into the pillows and turned over.

The other person, turned on her side to move further away on the other side of the bed. That of course irritated the other one so he rolled back to retrieve her.

"...Hika."

He snuggled his face into her hair, pulling her back closer to his chest. "No... I don't want to."

"But..." Haruhi groaned sleepily. "...Kototo's going to fall out of bed. And-"

"She's fine. She's laying sideways on my side."

"What time is it?"

"...Hmm, I dunno."

"...You need to get the kids out of bed. They need to get ready for school."

Hikaru took a deep breath, pulling the blanket over them more efficiently before turning his head to look over his shoulder to make sure that the baby really was on his side. She was, he turnd back around after making sure the blanket was over her.

He cringed in displeasure at getting up. "I don't have to go until later, and the kids are practically adults. Let them get themselves up."

"You know they wont."

"Because they're lazy."

"They get that from you."

"I'm not lazy."

"Look who wont get out of bed."

Hikaru grumbled, squeezing her tighter in his arms. "Fine..."

"Come on, old man."

"I'm not old. I just don't want to."

"...Fine, I'll race you down stairs."

"Nah I'm too old for that."

"I thought you just-"

"I'm not old, but I am limited."

She sighed. "Alright, move. don't wake the baby. she was up all night."

"I know, I was up with her."

She snorted, scooting away from her husband. She heard whimpering and she practically flew over him. He gasped and felt her lean over his stomach. "...I wish she'd sleep in her crib. She just doesn't like being alone."

Hikaru groaned, laying flat underneath her. "Yeah... You and me both. She kept me up all night."

"I don't think she likes being weaned."

"I don't blame her."

"..."

"..."

"Was that supposed to be sarcasm or are you being dirty?"

"...A little of both."

* * *

Thirteen years had passed since all the drama. A lot had happened. They were all married now, the former members of the host club. The all had kids, some of them even had unexpected children, namely... Hikaru and Haruhi, exactly a year and a half ago, they unexpectedly had an unplanned pregnancy.

A little after the triplet's sixteenth birthday, Haruhi came to Hikaru telling him she was pregnant. The first thing he did was give her a weird look and told her that she couldn't have told him that, twelve years ago when they talked about having another baby.

Unplanned yes, but the triplets weren't planned and that fact didn't make them any less special to the couple than the new baby did. And when it was born, Hikaru was more doting on her than he was with his first daughter.

Because Hanako wasn't what he thought she was going to be and he then put all his faith in their new baby, hoping she'd be the innocent, sweet daughter he originally planned on having.

While Hayato, Keito, and Hanako's names all sounded alike, Hikaru, after just two months of knowing about the baby, named her Kototo, and just like Hanako, she sad brown hair, but it was thicker and darker, and had dark bronze eyes like her daddy.

Kototo moved her body around, and her pacifier fell out of her mouth as she stuck her tongue out, looking at her father.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and just stuck it back in her mouth. "Oh look, thing one, two and three are already up."

The triplets all turned around as they stood in the large dinning room. The two younger ones looked back down at their phones, but Hayato raised his brow and leaned into his chair, tilting it backwards.

"I resent that nickname unless I'm thing one."

Hikaru shook his head. "Sure."

Hayato nodded and looked at his phone.

Their father looked down at them as he walked passed them and noticed that they were all on their phones. Keito was the only one with headphones in. Walking pasted his youngest son however, he stopped when something silver shined near his hair under the lighted chandelier on the ceiling. He stepped backwards and tilted his head in confusion.

"Keito?"

He didn't answer.

Hikaru sighed and moved his hair back, alarming the poo seventeen year old. Keito jumped a little in his seat and tugged his headphones down to rest around his neck.

Keito gave him a weird look. " _What_?"

"...Your hair is weird."

Keito rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever..."

"It's... darker."

"Yeah."

Hikaru tilted his head a little more, seeing that little something shine again. "...Um... What is that?"

Keito swatted his hand away. "Nothing. None of your business."

"...Is that an ear piercing?"

Hayato smirked, laying his chin on his hand. "You noticed."

Keito grumbled and turned his head. "Again, I'm not the daily news, quit touching me."

Hikaru, with Kototo sitting on his hip, gripping onto his shirt, he leaned in closer and pulled it. Making Keito gasped and cover her ear with his hand. "Ow! What?"

"...It's real..."

"Of course it's real! _Really_ stuck to my face. Don't touch it."

Just then, Haruhi walked in dressed in her uniform, she tugged at the bottom hem of her suit skirt and adjusted her collar. She gave her family a strange eyebrow look before turning to the stove. "I'm not even going to ask today. Hikaru, leave them alone."

"But..." he muttered, his eyes narrowed as he continued to looked at his children, especially the one who decided to grow his hair out and pierce his face. "I don't understand."

Keito looked away, slumping his cheek down on his fist. "Hanako has a boyfriend."

Hanako looked away from her phone the second she heard her father gasp. "No I don't."

Hikaru looked between them and passed the baby off to Haruhi who was barely paying attention. She squeaked and grabbed Kototo before she fell to the floor.

Hikaru frowned, pinching his lips together tightly. "I'm too overwhelmed. One has a boyfriend, one's never had a girlfriend, and the other one is turning into the opposite gender."

Keito gasped, obviously offended. "This has nothing to do with wanting to be a girl, I-"

"Son, I'm sorry, but look at you."

"One piercing, it's a manly earing by the way."

Hayato looked a little purple from trying to hold in his laughter. Everyone turned to him, and he couldn't hold it. Keito glared as he listened to him and leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms.

"What're you laughing at? Don't make me point out all your faults."

Hayato wiped under his eyes. "Please, I'm perfect."

"You've never had a girlfriend, as dad said. Nor have you ever kissed anyone, or-"

"My relationship faults aren't on the same boat as you wearing jewelry."

"It isn't jewelry!"

Haruhi blinked, setting the baby on the floor. "What's not jewelry?"

Hikaru threw his arm out towards their youngest son, looking over dramatic in Haruhi's eyes s she turned around. "Your son wants to be a chick. Now, I'm not taking anything away from you with that, but Keito... _Why_?"

Keito shook his head and slipped his headphones back on, ignoring them all. Hanako puckered her lips and looked back down at her phone, not saying another word. Hikaru opened his mouth and pointed his finger towards her.

"Who are you texting?"

She slowly locked her phone and shook her head. "No one..."

Hayato shrugged, folding his arms behind his head. He was smirking. "For once, I have done nothing wrong."

This time Keito laughed. "Please, you're the one who broke the back door's window."

"Last week."

Hanako looked up. "You broke mom and dad's bedroom window."

"Three days ago."

"You broke one of the Victorian vases in the living room."

"Almost two weeks ago."

Keito hummed, biting his cheek. "You stole the sake that was in the cabinet, when dad told you not to touch it."

"..."

Hikaru gasped.

"I can explain!" Hayato held his finger up, pointing at his father as he sat up straight. "It... tasted horrible and I will never do it again."

Hikaru help his hand up to silence him, then pointed his finger. His mouth was open and he made a few strange facial expressions before he closed his mouth again. he closed his ahnd and clenched his fist, turning to Haruhi who just shrugged.

"He's a teenager Hikaru, I don't know what to tell you."

Hikaru opened his mouth again and turned to his son, but words were still having a hard time coming out of his mouth. "...I don't understand... what exactly I did wrong with you all... I would like you guys to explain to me, what exactly that thing was that... tipped you all upside down."

Hayato held his hand up way too enthusiastically.

He sighed. "...What, Hayato?"

"...We're just like you?"

"...What're you even doing here? Go to school." Hikaru's expression hardened. "Wait a minute... Where's your clothes?"

It took his parents until then to realize that Hayato wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I have decided that school isn't for me, and I'm not going." He said simply, smirking with a careless attitude as he leaned his chair back, stabilizing himself with his foot against the leg of the large table. "Which is why I didn't get dressed."

Haruhi watched as Hikaru ignored the three of them and picked Kototo off the floor. He moved his finger along the distance between his three older children and looked at Haruhi to say something.

She got the hint and looked at her son, smoothing her skirt as she stepped away from the sink. "Why aren't you going to school?"

"Because he got beat up yesterday at school..."

Hayato's mouth gaped open, turning to his brother. "...I thought that, that was just between us?"

Keito shrugged. "That's for making fun of-"

"What? your bling?"

"No, for making fun of my girlfriend."

"That doesn't mean you can just blurt that kind of stuff out. The guy is my business."

"Haruhi looked between them. "Hayato, you're getting beat up at school?"

"No!"

"The guy threw him over the table."

"I threw _myself_ over the table."

Hanako spoke up. "That's not what it looked like from our angle. He was nice to you yesterday. _Last_ week he threw you over the table."

Hayato breathed dramatically. "Okay, fine. I'll go to school. But I won't promise, that when I go there, I'll come back pleased. I don't like it there."

Haruhi looked over at Hikaru again, but his expression didn't seem readable. "Well... you don't have to go to school today if you don't want to. If there's someone bothering you-"

"No, no, no." Keito interrupted her, moving his hands. "Both parties are at fault for the bothering, Hayato's the only one who's getting beat up... the poor guy just doesn't have the physical skills to... fight back."

Hayato stood up, fixing his hair. "Maybe I just don't want to beat people up?"

"No, it's not that. I've seen you try to fight back... that got you thrown into the rose bushes over the edge of the gazebo in the courtyard."

Hanako nodded. "I was there that time, so was Asami. She was pissed at you for so long for messing up her crushes plants he worked on in the gardening club."

"I am so glad I have such nice siblings. You guys are the _best_."

"You know brother, that doesn't seem very sincere when you sound sarcastic."

"..."

* * *

"Stupid, Sakamo."

"We wouldn't be here if you hadn't have gotten into a fight with him. You have to learn to shut up once in awhile."

"Who's side on you on?"

"The right side apparently."

"I think Sakamo was asking for it."

"Exactly!"

"Hanako, please don't encourage him."

Hayato puffed out his chest and slammed his foot down on the head of the shovel he was using, pushing it into the ground, scooping up dirt, only to drop it down somewhere else on the ground with a plop.

Two months ago the triplets turned Seventeen, and over the years, Hayato's temper had gotten worse and his self restraint wasn't very good. His siblings had to take it upon themselves to be the more mature ones and tell him to shut up and to quit.

Hayato didn't always get beat up. Sakamo and him just never really liked each other. They had been having problems since middle school. At least back then though, Hayato wasn't on the baseball team. Baseball had made him more violent, but it also helped him relieve stress.

His temper was random and worse than his father's. No, he never got jealous, he just got angry easily. Which was probably just from stress, from failing a good portion of his classes and having to move classrooms because of the people he got into arguments with.

Hanako didn't think there was anything wrong with him, she just thought that he had sensitive nerves.

His purposely mussed, dark auburn hair shaped his face and ran down the back of his neck. He had it cut often so it wasn't so long, and only went half way to his shoulders. His bangs shadowed his eyebrows and unlike his brother, his hair was all natural.

Keito however, dyed his hair a few times to look darker. The hair-dye still hadn't washed out fully from the last time he dyed it, and it was a dark auburn, almost brown. His bangs were longer and were swept to one side most of the time. The front of his hair shaped his cheek bones but the hair in the back was slightly longer than his older brother's and almost reached his shoulder blades.

Keito was the one prone to wear more jewelry, including his new ear piercing on his right ear. It was at the top of his upper earlobe. It was small and barely noticeable if you weren't looking for it.

And no matter what Hikaru said about it, it didn't take anything away from his good looks. Hikaru was over dramatic when it came to his son's 'bling', but Keito had been having girlfriends none stop since the later years of middle school.

Mostly because of his passion for music and the ability to play everything he cold get his hands on.

His jewelry wasn't his choice though. His newest girlfriend liked the bad-boy look and thus he dyed his hair darker, wore darker clothes, and wore random accessories. a member of a band full of boys who dressed just like him, he wasn't getting any other influence.

Truthfully, he had his mother's vision and needed glasses, but wore contacts because glasses were stupid. But to him, when he got too much sun, the contacts were uncomfortable so most of the time he didn't even wear those.

Other than music, he couldn't sing, and he was only good in some classes, but Hayato couldn't do anything right and only played baseball. He wasn't really good a baseball either, but his siblings didn't want to mention that.

Hanako, with slightly darker brown hair than her mother and a slightly larger chest, looked somewhat like her still, but she was average in most of her subjects, and shared the same classroom of her older brothers.

Unlike how they were when they were younger, everyone could tell them apart. Years after being isolated in their own little circle of just the three of them, they had grown with different personalities and got other friends.

And Keito and Hanako no longer admired their older brother like they used to anymore, now they were only sympathetic towards him, always trying to stir him towards the right path.

Hanako though he needed a girlfriend, while Keito was sure he needed anger management.

Now, they were in the green house of Ouran, where all the students in the gardening club worked. Hayato had gotten into a fight with Sakamo yesterday and earned them all getting punished. Now they were stuck fixing the flower beds that were damaged during their little fight.

Unfortunately Keito interrupted them and got caught by the vice principal when he shoved Sakamo, so his brother could stand up after being shoved over. Hanako was standing near them, arguing with one of Sakamo's friends, so they all got in trouble.

Unfortunately that wasn't rare.

While their parents were two of the most popular people in school because of the Host club they were in, the triplets, their offspring, were three of the students who were part of the laughing stalk. Them, including everyone who they were around, meaning their cousins and their friends who were their parents friends children.

Asami kicked her feet as she sat on the edge of the gazebo, looking down at her friends working on the rose bushes. She chewed on her lip (a bad habit) balanced her phone on her palm.

The yellow shirt uniform that she hated with a passion brushed her legs as a wind picked up. Her tinted blond hair was pulled back a little with a pink headband and her bands were leveled and at the height of her brow. Her hair in the back went down passed her shoulders and reached her breastbone. She was the oldest out of their school group and hanged around the triplets almost as much as she did with anybody else, even if they didn't want her to.

She smirked and looked at Hayato. "You're lucky I didn't tell Mitsu what you did to you flowers he's worked on all week."

Hayato rolled his eyes, sticking his shovel into the ground, making sure it wouldn't move as he let go of it. "Tell your _boyfriend_ , I'll fight him, too."

"Mitsu isn't my boyfriend yet." She argued, leaning closer, using her hands on the edge of the gazebo so she wouldn't fall forward into the thorn-induced flowerbed. "He's been home sick for two days, so he doesn't know. And his father is the head of the Kasanoda syndicate, so even if you did want to fight him, he'd beat you up."

Hayato grumbled, throwing his back against the wall of the gazebo and huffed out of his lips. "This is stupid. I'm leaving."

"You don't have practice for another hour, the principal said we're supposed to work here until we have to go to our clubs." Keito pointed out, leaning on his rake, looking up at Asami. "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be taking those 'before college classes'?"

"Those are boring." She pouted. "Plus all my other friends are busy getting ready for university, so I have to hang out here with you guys."

"Don't make it sound like you have to be here."

"Well somebody has to make sure you guys don't run away when you're supposed to be working."

Hayato stuck his tongue out. "I'll leave when I want to."

"You're so immature."

Hanako looked down at her watch. "Forty more minutes... This is stupid. Why the garden? We couldn't have gone to clean the pool or something. This is so boring. I hate flowers."

Asami gasped. "This isn't stupid! Mitsu worked really hard on the flowers here. They're pretty."

"Considering I'm allergic to almost all of them, I have every right to say they're stupid."

"You just aren't immune to them yet."

Hanako looked away, tugging her fingers through her tangled hair she brushed earlier. Another thing she hated was brushing her hair, but it looked decent that morning until she had the wind blow it.

Keito looked at them all the fingered his piercing lightly. He winced from the sting, as he had only got it just recently. The alien feel of it on his skin was weird, but he didn't say anything about it. "Lets just not do it and say we did. We could pay one of the nerd to do this stuff."

Asami wanted to throw her shoe at his head. "You can't skip out! Fix what you messed up. The bushed are all smashed where Hayato landed on top of them, and the rose bush over there is crushed and half dead. You have to replace it."

Hayato leaned over and picked up a hand of dirt, throwing it at her. Asami squealed and covered her face. She glared and dusted off her uniform. "Stop it, or I won't come and hand around you guys anymore."

They all raised their eyebrow.

"You guys are so mean."

They looked away.

"Being the most popular girl in school, I don't understand why you want to be around us anyway." Hayato muttered under his breath, eyeing her weirdly and he tapped his shoe against the silver head of his shovel. "You do know that news paper club is going to be all over you for 'hanging out with us."

"Well I don't care. I'm only popular because guys think I'm hot."

"You're not really."

"Are you jealous, Hanako?"

"No. Your boobs are way too big.

Hayato and Keito looked away flustered as Asami covered her chest. "Well-... Unlike you, I've had plenty of boyfriends and they don't complain about anything."

"If I got a boyfriend, my dad would kill him and me."

Asami smirked, leaning back as he pulled her hair behind her ear. "My would too, but that's why I don't tell him."

Hayato shook his head ignoring both of them.

"Don't shake your head Hayato, you're jealous, too."

"I'd rather be single than date girls who keep secrets about me from their father. That makes everything worse, and I wouldn't want to be dead. I have goals in life, and I'd like to be able to achieve them."

"... _Like_?"

"...I don't know yet. They'll come to me."

Keito sighed, letting go of his rake. It fell to the ground and he dusted off his powder blue blazer. "Next time, I'm not helping you."

Hayato looked at him and only guessed that he was referring to him supposedly 'helping him with Sakamo'. He gave a fake laugh. "You didn't help me. You made it worse."

"You're so ungrateful, I may have saved your face. He looked like he wanted to punch you."

Hanako nodded. "And he hasn't done that before yet."

"It's because I'm a minor." Hayato grumbled, rubbing his foot into the ground. If he'd fight me like a man, it'd be different."

"If he fought you like a man Haya, we'd be going to your funeral tomorrow."

"He isn't that tough. He just like to toy with me. It doesn't help that dad makes fun of me for it." He retorted back, huffing his chest. "I mean, there's nothing worse than putting yourself down, to kiss girls feet and entertain them, treating them like princesses when in reality, they don't deserve two seconds of your time. Girls are ungrateful, and most only want your money, or your body. And in my case, it's both."

Their small group grew quiet and a few moments passed before Asami spoke up again.

"If it's all the same to you, Hayato, I don't want either from you, so-"

"Boo!"

"Eakk!"

Hayato turned around, looking at Asami weird, but as soon as he looked at her, her body came falling down on top of him as she slipped from the edge of the gazebo. He made a sound that didn't necessarily sound human as he fell on his back with her on top of him.

Keito raised his brow at them on the ground and looked up, seeing their cousins sitting right where Asami was at just moments before.

He looked away. "She flew a couple inches in the air that time..."

Kana snorted. "...Don't make out."

Hayato struggled to stand up, but Asami was on top of him. Her chest pressed up against his collarbone. He gasped and his cheeks darkened almost immediately. "A-Asami, get off..."

Asami looked down and quickly pressed her hands to his chest, pushing herself off. "Don't stare down my shirt!"

"I wasn't, you're on top of me!"

"You're such a perv, Haya."

"Get off me. You're heavy."

"And you're mean, I've been watching my calories!"

"..."

He didn't wait, and shoved her off of him anyway. "Ew, ew, ew..."

"I'm not ew!"

Yuki stepped up behind her sister and pushed herself up on the edge of the gazebo. "...Hayato, you did it again."

Hayato looked at his eldest cousin and glared, still on the ground. "I don't even want to talk about it."

"Our classmates were talking about you all morning today about what you did, they make fun of us because our cousin's stupid and weird."

"Well next time you want to be pushed off into a rose bush, I'll let Sakamo know."

Asami finally adjusted herself and stood up fixing her hair. "Maybe you should apologize to Sakamo and then he apologizes to you, and then all is well."

"The day I apologize to him, is the day I jump into a raging volcano strapped to a shark."

She grumbled, dusting the yellow skirt of her uniform off, free of dirt, still convinced her lower classmen tried to touch her. "I could push you instead."

Hanako looked back at her eldest brother, helping him up by offering him her hand. "Maybe we could avoid fighting all together."

"That doesn't get us nowhere."

"Neither does a broken nose."

Hayato rolled his eyes. "Are we done yet? I don't want to be here anymore.

Keito nodded, looking at his watch. "Yeah, I guess so."

Then, Hayato, Keito Hanako, Yuki and Kana shrugged and started to walk away. Asami looked over towards where they were walking an, then looked around and noticed that the ground was all dug up, flowers were smashed into the ground, and unplanted flowers were torn up and also squished. She gasped and looked back at them.

"You didn't even do anything yet!"

* * *

 **First chapter... Well it didn't come out quiet like I wanted it to, but... it just kept getting longer because I'm always unsure how to end a chapter. I guess I always have someone yelling at someone else at the end of every chapter. I dunno.**

 **I have got like... thee biggest crush on Hayato right now, I don't know why. I just picture him to be really, really, good-looking. Keito looks nice too, don't be put off by his 'bling', he's in a band and he's very easily manipulated. He's good looking too. Lol I have pictures of what they basically look like on my deviantart profile. Please check them out if you're interested in that.**

 **Yep... Asami has got a crush on Kassanoda's son. Hehehe. Sorry Tamaki.**

 **Thank you for reading, like always. I promise the chapters after this will be much better and there will be more romance between Hikaru and Haruhi because obviously, I need romance with them or my world can't keep turning. :c**

 **See you in the next chapter. :D**


	2. Just ANother Day

**Just Another day**

* * *

"Daddy!"

"...Yes, Isobe?"

"I need help!"

Kaoru blinked, looking towards his left, where his five year old daughter was standing on her tiptoes, trying to reach something that was pushed back on the countertop. "I can hear you, Isobe, you don't have to yell."

"I still need help!"

"What do you say?"

"Help..."

"...No."

"I'm going to tell mommy you're being mean!"

Kaoru sighed, standing up from the table where he had a stack of his accounts, and his beloved coffee cup. "Alright, fine. Say 'please'."

Isobe looked around, her small round face crunched up in annoyance, making her face resemble his brother. Her light brown hair made her look slightly innocent. "But that-... _please_?"

He nodded, handing her, her cup that had a swirly straw on it. "It's not that hard."

She shrugged, opening it, going to the fridge. "It's not that hard to tell mommy that you're being mean, either."

"I'm not being mean, you just refuse to be nice to your mannerism teacher."

The little girl frowned, making mouth movements to his words. Mocking her father. "They're boring."

"You're boring."

"I'm not boring!"

"You're spiteful."

She put her hands on her hips, turning her face, speaking with attitude. "I don't know what that means. But you're double spiteful."

Kaoru put his hand up, ignoring that last bit and going back to his work. "Alright, you win. I have to go to work."

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!"

He turned around, his mouth open. "Who do you think you're talking to? Go eat breakfast and get dressed for school."

Isobe turned her face again. "No."

"Isobe."

"Daddy."

"Go get dressed.

"No."

"Then go to school in your underwear."

Isobe looked down, and she was indeed, just wearing her underwear. No shirt, no pants, just her underwear.

She turned her face to the other side. "I'd rather go naked."

He flapped his wrist towards her protests and made his way back to the table, where their nanny took his coffee cup to re-fill it. They had maids, but their maids only came twice a week because Suzuki liked privacy, but they did have a nanny who was like their maid who worked full time around the house, and a cook. Because, despite her attempts and all the times she tried, Suzuki still couldn't cook very well.

Five and a half years ago, when they were thirty-four and thirty-three, they had a planned pregnancy (unlike Hikaru and Haruhi who had Kotoko because they were careless). They made sure to have another kid when they were young enough (also unlike his brother) and Isobe was eight years younger than the twins.

Kaoru really did loved all his children, but he regretted doting so intensely on them all, because they had all grown up to be spoiled rotten.

Being the only male in the house wasn't as easy as he thought it would be...

He looked down at his youngest daughter and decided to not argue with her.

"Well..." he muttered, nodding to the nanny who placed his cup of coffee back down in front of him. "You have to go to school, and you're not going in your underwear."

Isobe threw her head back. "But I don't want to go. I don't like school. It's boring. The teachers are boring. Everything is boring, and they're making me do numbers!"

"...Addition isn't difficult. Maybe you should practice."

"But they're making me do double addition and it's hard."

"I don't know what to tell you, at least they're not telling you to find the meaning of 'X' or anything."

"...What's the meaning of 'x'?"

Just then, Yuki walked it, fixing up her messy bun. "Ex is what you call you're boyfriend if he doesn't want to date you anymore."

Kaoru opened his mouth, trying to be quick to correct her, but Kana walked in right behind her.

"Or what he calls you, when you dump him for being stupid."

Kaoru sighed. "Which is why neither of you have boyfriends. Boys are stupid."

Yuki wouldn't hold in her sudden laugh (not that she tried to contain it). "I don't have a boyfriend because the guy I like is playing hard to get."

Kaoru laughed, ruffling her bright hair that she had spent half an hour fixing, as he walked passed her chair she was sitting in. "You're so cute."

She turned her hair, glaring as she ran her fingers through her mussed locks. "He's in the same class as me, but he doesn't even know I look at him."

Her father looked at her with a frown. "Why are you even looking at boys? You're thirteen."

"...And?"

"And... don't you think you're a little young for boyfriends?"

"Asami has boyfriends all the time."

"Yeah but she's almost eighteen and she doesn't tell her dad about her boyfriends."

Kana raised her brow. "Why haven't you told uncle Tamaki about her boyfriends?"

"Why would I do that? Just because I'm an adult, doesn't mean I have to be nice to him. Since when have I ever been-" Kaoru paused, looking over at his eldest daughter who was using her phone as a mirror. "...Yuki, what're you doing?"

"...Getting ready for school." She replied without even looking at him. "We don't take the bus like normal kids so I can take as long as I want."

He shook his head, waving his hand out. "No, no, no. What is that on your face?"

She looked up at him, sucking in her lips before puckering them back out. "What?"

"Are you wearing makeup?"

"..."

"..."

"...No?"

"You're wearing makeup!"

She shrugged, rubbing her finger under her bottom lip, fixing her pale pink lipstick that she messed up. "...I... Um..."

"Don't you think you're a little young for makeup, too?"

"Obviously I don't, if I'm wearing it."

He faced palmed.

Kana looked away, slowly reaching for a napkin that was on the table to wipe away the lipstick that was on her lips before he'd notice that she was wearing any, but he placed his hand on it just as her fingers touched it. She winced as their hands touched.

He turned to her next and his eyes made her jump slightly.

"You're wearing it, too."

She felt two sizes smaller. "...I just... Um... hm."

Kaoru sighed, pushing the napkin in front of her. "You guys don't have to wear makeup. Or, you don't need makeup. If it's to get guys attention or to look prettier, you definitely don't need it for that. Just worry about being yourself. You don't need to put so much effort into it."

The twins looked at their father weird. They weren't as identical as Hikaru and Kaoru were when they were younger, Yuki's hair was a slightly darker auburn, wile Kana's looked the same as her dad's, but her eyes were a browner gold.

Isobe, (much to her mother's bemusement) looked like her grandfather on her mother's side. With light brown hair, but had her dad's bronze colored eyes.

He couldn't help but feel slightly revealed that his kids looked different. At least they wouldn't have the same childhood he had, being isolated in a made up world.

Kaoru heard something then looked up from his papers that he was filling out. He had waited for the girls to reply to them, but the moment he looked up, they were both gone and the front door was slammed shut.

He sighed. "Girls are so stubborn."

Isobe nodded. "Yeah, girls are annoying too."

"...Isobe, you're a girl."

She gave her father a surprised look. "...You're just now realizing that?"

He wanted to slap himself again. "Go put a shirt on."

"But I don't want to."

"Go get dressed pleas. You'll be late." Suzuki said from the other room. Isobe suck into her chair, trying to be invisible. Kaoru looked up, watching his wife fix her hair into a messy ponytail.

He frowned. "Thank you.'

Isobe shook her head again. "But-"

Suzuki looked down at her, pointing towards the doorway. "Dress yourself. _Now_."

"...Fine."

Isobe stuck her tongue out at her father, and before he could reach out and grab her, she arched her back and ran away. Her long hair flowing against her bare back.

Kaoru rested his elbows on the table as he hid his face in his hands. "...Ugh."

Suzuki snickered, petting his hair. "I'd say she's just like you, but I've never seen you run around in your underwear. "

"And I'm a _guy_."

"Heh, you're the only guy."

"Exactly. Can we adopt a boy?"

"No."

Isobe poked her head out from around the corner of the door frame. "I'll be a guy for you, daddy."

"No thank you, Isobe. "

"Fine, but don't say I never did anything for ya'."

Kaoru laid his face back down as soon as Suzuki told her once more to go get dressed. "...I give up on being a parent. I obviously didn't do it right. "

"Aw," Suzuki chuckled, stroking his hair, straightening his stack of paper. "It's okay."

He tipped sideways as she kissed his cheek. "Daddy needs to go to work."

"...I don't wanna be an adult anymore either."

"If daddy isn't going to be an adult anymore can I have boyfriend!?"

"No Isobe..."

Kaoru laid his head back down.

* * *

"And then he was all like, 'really?' and then I was like, 'well yeah, cause I like to' and then he was like, 'cool, so do I' and then I was like. 'wow, we have so much in common!' and then he stopped talking and then just nodded his head! What does that mean? Did I say something wrong?"

Hanako sighed dramatically, throwing her head back to stare at the ceiling of the hallway they were in. "I don't know, Asami..."

Asami looked at her, but didn't notice her annoyance so she gladly continued. "I mean... It's weird, he sometimes doesn't seem like he's interested in talking to me."

"Since when has anyone been interested in talking to you, Asami?"

The tall blonde looked at her and puckered out her dark red lips. "Mitsu's interested in talking to me, but I think today he was just distracted. He _does_ have the gardening club after all."

"Oh yes... Mitsu's beloved flowers."

"Don't be jealous. Mitsu actually has friend in the gardening club, he mentioned to me, he said they're single and that they're really nice and-"

Hanako walked a little faster. "Asami, don't hook me up with strangers."

"Hanako, everyone is a stranger before you get to know them. Maybe you'll like someone, but you're always quiet and no boy notices that."

"...Maybe I don't want boys to notice me."

"Please, Hanako. I'm not your type."

"...Not girls either!"

Asami smirked, leaning closer to Hanako, who stood at least two or three inches smaller than her. "Well you say that now, but when you find a boy that makes you feel all hot and bothered, I'm going to tell you I told you so."

"Get off me, I have to get to the cafeteria."

"But you weren't even listening to me. I'm having boy problems. How do you keep your dad away from getting into your privacy? I mean... I'm almost an adult but mine just thinks it's okay for him to walk into my room without knocking. He walked in on my putting on my shirt yesterday!"

"...My dad doesn't come into my bedroom."

"Lucky you. I'm going to start calling him my acquaintance rather than my father, see how he likes that."

Hanako shrugged, tugging on the bottom hem of her yellow shirt of her uniform. She was about to open her mouth to remind Asami that that she and her were two different people with different problems and would never be the same in anything, when the large double doors to the cafeteria were slammed open right in front of them.

"Food fight!" A freshmen yelled, his arms in the air. His cheeks were smudged with strange combinations of different sauces and side-dishes.

The two girls squealed and jumped back so he wouldn't touch them with the food that he had in his hands. They watched him run down the hall, his uniform covered in food. Looking like he was the main target of the war.

Asami looked appalled.

Hanako closed her eyes. "...Damn it."

The two of them peaked around the corner of the door. Loud crashing, and slamming sounds were coming from it. He both held in a gasp as food was being thrown in all directions. Multiple tables and chairs were turned sideways as to be used as shields. All the students that were in there were yelling, and making sound effects.

It didn't matter if they were first second or third years. And it didn't matter what rank their families were, they were _all_ making sound effects, as they threw their food at each other.

Asami covered her hair with her hands, following the brunette as they carefully walking along the walls, trying to be as careful as they could to not attract attention that would get them covered in food.

It didn't take but ten seconds for a handful of mashed potato's to be thrown right in the middle of Asami's face.

"Fire!"

Hanako squeaked, blocking her face with her hands, as peas were thrown at her. She turned her head and saw that food covered almost half of Asami's face. She had to cover her mouth so not to laugh to loudly.

"Don't..." The blonde grumbled, wiping the back of her hand against her cheek. "...Don't even..."

"Fire in the hole!"

"In coming!"

"We're under attack!"

While this was happening, a certain red-headed boy stood on the sidelines, while covered in food himself, he looked quiet proud of what he had done.

* * *

Precisely fifteen minutes afterwards, when the fighting had died down, and the school's large staff came in, pulling all the students back to class, to clean up the mess they had made.

Two students in particular were pulled out of the running bunch and were brought down to the principals office. They went willingly, for they already knew that detention was their fate from the beginning.

The senior principal looked between the two boys who sat on the other side of his desk. He folded his fingers and laid his hand down on them, as he rested his elbows on the tabletop. Neither of the boys has said a thing since being sent there.

The elder turned his head to the boy with auburn hair. "...Hayato."

He then turned his head to the other boy with raven hair. "Sakamo..."

The two boys grumbled.

"Do you two understand what you did today?"

Hayato folded his arms and leaned into his chair. "...Started a food fight."

The man nodded calmly. "...Why?"

Hatato turned to the side. "Because he's an asshole."

Sakamo rolled his eyes. "I didn't know she was your sister."

"How could you _not know_?"

"You look nothing alike."

"You've known we were siblings since middle school, liar."

"I meant I didn't know that the chick I was talking about was your sister."

Hikaru opened his mouth, but the principals cane came down on his head before he could get any words out. He winced, but felt a little better as soon as he did the same to Sakamo.

The man shook his head, tisk'ing his tongue. "You two do know what you're going to have to do because of the mess you made in the cafeteria, don't you?"

Hayato made a face. "Volunteer in the gardening club again...?"

"No." The man paused, adding purposely for dramatic effect. "You're going to have to clean it up."

Hayato groaned.

"Together, _alone_."

They both groaned.

* * *

That evening, after supper, and a long, much needed shower on her part, Haruhi flopped down on her bed and nuzzled her face into her blankets, mumbling a few complaints as to why her back hurt.

Hikaru, with a towel draped around his neck, glanced over at his wife as he rubbed the towel into his damp hair.

He smirked, pulling the towel off. "What's the matter, babe?"

Haruhi grumbled, pressing her face deeper into the blankets. Moving her arms to pull a pillow towards her, hugging it to her chest as she got more comfortable.

He chuckled, swirling the towel with boredom. "You're so cute."

She just groaned into the pillow, letting that be her reply to him.

"...Tired?"

"...Hmm."

"Sore?"

"Mm,mmm."

"I guess this is a bad time to ask you about that lingerie."

Haruhi barely moved, hugging the pillow tighter. "...I wanna sleep."

"Aw, long day?"

"Hmm, mmm."

Her body tipped to one side as her husband crawled up onto the bed beside her. He flopped down on his side next to her and laid his head down on his pillow, looking at her wet hair that was sprawled out across her own pillow.

He frowned. "You didn't dry your hair."

"...Too tired."

"It's not good to sleep with wet hair."

"I don't care..."

Hikaru gave up, not even trying to have an argument with her. He smirked and stroked her wet hair that was leaving fresh damp spots on the covers. "Hayato got in trouble today at school again, just incase you were concerned."

"I know..."

He twisted his lips moving them to one side of his face. Looking perturbed. "...You weren't that tired during dinner."

Haruhi lifted her face up, only to lay back down on her cheek. Facing her husband. "The shower reminded me how tired I am."

"Or what went on in the shower..."

"...No. Just the shower."

He chuckled, leaning closer to her, kissing her wet forehead. "It's not that late. Everyone is still awake."

She shrugged, scooting closer to heim, laying her hand on his chest, looking like she was about to fall asleep. "...I'm sore. Tired. I have a headache... So much paper work. And couples arguing. I miss being an attorney's assistant. "

Hikaru gave her a look to make it seem like he understood her pain. "Is being a lawyer too tough, my love?"

She snuggled her face into his bare torso. "Hm, mmm."

He nodded, petting her hair, cringing his nose as he felt water drip from the tops of her down, down his warm dry skin. "Shouldn't have accepted that promotion."

"This is what I finished law school for."

"I know, I'm kidding."

Haruhi made the same sound as she did earlier and threw herself more on top of him, letting him be her mattress. "...I'm cold and tired, cuddle me."

He suddenly gasped, grabbing her wrists. "Ah! Holy crap, Haruhi. Oh my god."

She jerked upwards, her eyes wide and panicked. "What? What's the matter?"

He let out a deep breath. "Your hands are so cold."

Haruhi scowled, pulled her hands from his grasp before laying back down beside him. "Put a shirt on then. It's your job to cuddle me."

He made a face. "I've been sleeping without a shirt my whole life. You cannot change my life style. Why don't you put on some gloves?"

"I've been sleeping with out gloves my whole like, you shouldn't change my life style either."

"..."

"..."

"I don't know how we're going to settle this then."

Haruhi shrugged, scooting to the other side of the king size bed. Leaving her husband by himself. "...Night."

He gasped again, louder this time. "Get back here!"

"My hands are cold."

"Not the rest of you!"

She cuddled into her pillow again. "...Nah."

Hikaru pouted, crawling back over to her. "I love you.."

"I hear the baby monitor."

He frowned.

"And I'm pretty sure it's your turn."

He fell into the bed. "...I'm tired."

She snorted. "Oh, sure you are."

"You _made_ me tired."

"Go get the baby, dummy."

* * *

 **Goodness, it's getting hard for me to get into the feel of this story. I worked on Luminescent for so long, that all this new details and stuff anre weird. The babies are all in highschoool and I have a crush on Hayato. The chapters will get better in time. I promise.**

 **Also, for some further information that should have been mentioned in this chapter... Notice that you didn't see Sparta. In Luminescent, being the type of dog he was, they have the life span of thirteen to fourteen years. He was four in Luminescent, which means he would have been seventeen in this story. I really loved him, but I have to keep it somewhat realistic, so Sparta passed away two years prior to Velvetist.**

 **More characters will be introduced into the story in due time. I also will make sure I put the link to the pictures of Hayato, and Keito that I colored, on my profile. You may look at those if you're interested. ~**

 **Until next update! Thank you for reading.**


	3. Potatoes

**Potatoes**

* * *

Pew- Pew- Pew.

In the west wing, of a large house, there was a dark room. The only light that shown in there was the bright light of the tv screen. And the only sounds that came from it, were light sounds of virtual rockets firing lasers and the soft grunting of a thirteen year old boy.

Knock-knock-knock.

"Kyoji!"

The boy's finger rapped against the hand controller and his dark black eyes bore into the large flat screen. He was hunched over, only two hundred points away from beating is record.

Knock-knock-knock.

"Kyoji, what did I tell you about locking the door?"

But then... he crashed.

'Game Over'.

"No!" Kyoji screamed. The controller fell into his lap as his hands grasped his cheeks in utter horror. "Damn it! I was so close..."

"Kyoji-"

"What?!"

After a few moments, after the doorknob was jiggled, the door to the boy's bedroom was forced open. He gave a huge sigh of annoyance and spun his chair around.

His father stood there, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. Kyoji looked at him with his brow arched, waiting for him to say something.

He boy turned to the screen and sulked as he saw his score. "...Yes father?"

Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose. "...Did you finish your assignment?"

"...My what?"

"Your homework?"

"Uh... I had homework?"

"Yes."

"Huh... imagine that."

Kyouya looked at what his son was doing and straightened himself up, looking almost irritated. "I'm going to guess you haven't done it yet."

Kyoji shook his head. "...No. No I haven't. I wish I _could_ but... _somebody_ interrupted my game and now I have to start over."

"Shouldn't you do your homework before you play your video games?"

"But... I don't like homework."

"It doesn't matter if you don't like it, you should do it anyway so you don't have to do it at the last minute like you did the last time."

"That's okay, if I forget to do it, I'll ask Izumi to give me her answers for it. She does it all the time." Kyoji didn't say anything else and pulled his headphones on to start his game back up again.

Kyouya stepped into the room behind his chair and pulled his headphones off, making the boy flinch. "Do your homework."

Kyoji looked up and scowled, moving his arm up to grab his headphones back. "Mom said I could do it later."

"Well I said you have to do it now. Your mother is a lunatic."

"I'll tell her you said that."

"I tell her all the time."

Kyoji ran his hands through his dark brown hair and adjusted the hood of his hoodie. "Okay, fine. In a minute. Just let me try this one more time then i'll-"

"Now."

"You know dad, you drive a hard bargain. How about if I beat my high score, I don't have to do it until tomorrow?"

Kyouya, had he not been wearing glasses just then, would have face palmed from all the idiotic logic he had to deal with in his house. "It's a shame you didn't inherit anything from me."

Kyoji stuck his tongue out and grabbed his controller again. He pressed the play button but just as his plane showed up on screen his controller disappeared from his hands and was replaced with a book.

" _Now_ , Kyoji."

He sunk into his chair and threw his science text book on the table. "You're a real peach, dad."

"You can have these back when you finish." Kyouya grabbed all the electronics he could find that were on his son's desk and walked away. Kyoji turned his chair around and held his hand out.

"But you took all my other stuff away last week! And you have yet to give back actually..."

"That's because you ticked off your teachers in class because you weren't paying attention."

"When your teachers are talking about microbes, of course you're going to fall asleep. I swear, they don't say anything interesting at all."

"Which is why you haven't gotten any decent grades since last year."

Kyoji pouted, reaching over to his school bad that was under his desk to pull out his binder that was full of homework. "That's because Kana started getting interested in Shoji and stopped helping."

"You mean, stopped doing it for you."

"Asami gets worse grades than me and her parents don't care..."

"Do you know who her father is?"

"I know, she gets to do everything she wants.

"His father is a moron."

"I wish _my_ dad was a moron."

Kyouya sighed, feeling his temple throb. "...I'll take that as a compliment and I'll take these to my office until you finish your work. Maybe if you concentrate you'll get a B."

"Even if I ge still pass so it's not a big deal."

Kyoji heard his bedroom door slam shut. His eyes bore into his papers with tiny letters and numbers and his stomach wanted to turn. He gave a large breath and grabbed his pencil.

Then, he put his pencil down, opened his dresser, pulled out his hand held device and began playing that instead.

He smirked grabbed a pare of ear buds.

He always had a backup.

* * *

"Usa-chan..."

The old, pink rabbit stared expressionless at the round face that held on to it tightly. His ratty old pink fur was faded and covered in light stains, but of course, the beloved stuffed bunny was one of the most cherished items in the Huninozuka household.

Izumi Huninozuka,first daughter and youngest child of Mitzukuni, was now the keeper of the dear rabbit, even if it took Huni awhile to give him up.

The rabbit stayed silent as the thirteen year old girl stroked it's head lightly with her fingers.

"He'll be ours, Usa-chan..." She grumbled, glaring down at her pink ruffled bedspread. "He'll be ours. Even if he likes it or not. And we're going to live happily ever after together."

She made the rabbit nod his head.

"Of course with you too Usa-chan. We'll get you a girlfriend, okay?"

The rabbit said nothing.

Izumi tightened her lips into a firm line and crawled away from the bunny and moved towards her nightstand. Her expression never changed as she pulled out a large pink binder with Ouran's logo on it. She took a deep breath and crawled back towards the pillows and plopped back down next to Usa-chan.

"He'll love us. He just doesn't know it yet." She said quietly, flipping it open. Her homework was on one side, but her many failed master plans were on the other. She pulled out a blueprint of her classroom that had the placements of the chairs, and three of them were circled, with Kyoji's name written above each circle.

Yes... She was in love with, Kyoji Ootori.

"Curse him." She threw the file down on her bed in rage. "Why does he keep moving his seat away from me?!"

She grabbed Usa-chan's stuffed shoulders and forced his sewed on nose into her face. "If my theory is correct Usa, Kyoji's moving away from us on purpose. And it's because..."

Izumi slammed her finger down on a circled chair with Kana's name written on it.

"He's moving cause he wants to look at Kana's butt! Dang it, Usa-chan!"

Once she let go of him, Usa-chan fell backwards.

"He's always changes his seat when Kana changes her seat and he sits from the back left side from her seat. And he always moves one day after she moves her seat and she's changed her seat three times this semester."

She pulled out a picture of Kyoji she had taken while they were in class. It was one of the rare moments where he was leaning over his paper, working on his test. He looked so pretty with his dark,brown hair and dark brown eyes. So intense, so serious, so...

"So beautiful. He's beautiful Usa-chan.

She picked up the bunny and sat him upright. "But he isn't interested in us, Usa. He's interested in Kana!" She leaned over and pulled another picture from her binder, of Kyoji with his head turned. Turned to Kana.

"She gripped Usa-chan tightly in her hands and fell back against the pillows, raising him in the air above her head. Her tone was firm and her expression was nothing but serious.

"We have to get rid of her, Usa-chan. She'll take him away from us."

Suddenly, the door to her bedroom creaked open and a head full of strawberry blonde hair slowly moved around the corner to look at her. The noise didn't even phase her.

"Izumi... are you discussing naughty things with Usa-chan again?"

She slowly turned her head. Her left eye twitching.

"Daddy! Go away."

Huni flinched, his brow trembling. "...Izu-chan, you'll miss dinner."

"I don't want dinner, daddy. We're busy."

He slowly eased away. "...Do you want some cake?"

"No!"

"Ahh!"

A stuffed anime was thrown into the door as he slammed it shut.

Izumi sighed and grabbed another piece of paper form her binder. "Distraction, Usa-chan... We need to figure out a way to get rid of Kana. She recognized me when I dressed as that travel guild to Bali."

The bunny continued on to be silent.

* * *

"Haya?"

"..."

"Haya?"

"..."

"Hayato?"

"...Eh?"

"Bro... Pay attention."

"I am."

Keito arched his brow and eased into his elder brother's side. "Really? What did I say, than?"

Hayato sat up straight and folded his arms behind his head. "I dunno."

Keito looked away. "Then you weren't paying attention."

Hanako looked up from her patter of food and looked over towards her brothers. Her wide brown eyes moved to where Hayato was looking. "Who are you looking at?"

Hayato scowled, blinking a few times before shifting in his seat. "Nothing."

"He's looking at a girl."

"Shut up, Keito."

"Wasting your time, Hayato." Asami piped up. Her voice in a sing-song like tone. Her voice attracted his attention until he saw the look she was giving him. She picked herself up and moved herself from her seat to sit closer to him.

"With your rep, and you strange ability to scare away girls with your violent attitude, you're never going to get a girlfriend." She shrugged. Hanako looked at her weird, while Keito completely ignored her.

Hayato glared, pushing his plate away from him. "What're you even doing here? Isn't there a popular table for people like you?"

Asami tipped her shoulders. "There is, but what fun is it to talk to the people I'll go to university with? I'd much rather spend as much time with my beloved cousins as I can before we depart towards our own directions into the future, which of course is filled with taxes, depression and things to worry about like picking your own maids to take with you."

Hayato wanted to move away from her, but his seat was in the prefect angel for him to just look up to be able to see a table that was mostly occupied with girls. He pushed Asami's cheek away from him and tried to concentrate on his food.

"Just because your dad thinks our mom is his daughter, doesn't make us cousins." He grumbled. "It makes you just as insane as him."

"Well we're like cousins."

"No we're not."

"Yes we are. We might as well be. We've been friends since you all were born, since you guys are younger than me."

"We were here first Asami because you were adopted."

"That isn't the point." The tall blonde threw her head back in exasperation. "The point is, when I graduate, we won't get to hang out as much. Its depressing and you guys will be so lonely cause you only have each others and are so low in the popularity chart that you'll get ignored completely."

The triplets looked at her and glared, speaking in unison. "This is why we don't like you."

"Let's not lie to ourselves here, the only reason why Keito has so many girlfriends, and that Hanako gets so many love letters and Hayato..." She cleared her throat. "Well it's only because you guys hang around me and I get you guys attention."

Keito laid his cheek down on his fist, his tiny silver ear piece gleaming. "I'm in the Modern Music club. Chicks dig it. It has nothing to do with you."

Hanako gave her that same look her brother gave her. "And has it ever occurred to you that it may be because the boys like me, and that its not because they think you're hot?"

Asami looked at them and after a few moments she raised her brow and looked away to drink her coffee that was in front of her.

"Nope."

Keito shook his head and looked away. "This is probably why you can't keep a boyfriend."

She frowned . "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Mean's you're an ass."

"I'm not! I'm just giving you guidance. Who's going to look after you guys when I leave?"

The seconds eldest of the triplets grabbed his unused napkin and rolled it into a ball. Once the blond wasn't looking. He threw it at her head. She turned her face just in time for it to hit her in the cheek.

She looked down at the napkin that was now on the table and pushed it away with her spoon. "Oh come on now, you know it's true. I mean look at Hayato, he's-... Hayato?"

Hayato was looking off into the distance again until She hit him on the shoulder with the back of her hand. He turned and pinched her fingers. "What?"

"You're ignoring us again."

"I'm not. I'm just ignoring _you_."

Asami pulled her hand away and rubbed her fingers. She looked towards the table that was full of girls and noticed that his eyes were on one in particular . She wanted to laugh, but managed to keep that down.

"Like I said, you're wasting your time. That's Maysumi. She's never had a boyfriend because I heard her brother doesn't want her dating." She muttered, laying her elbow on the table. "I hear he's violent towards boys who try to even talk to her but I don't know who her brother is."

Hanako pouted. "Sounds like my dad."

Keito stroked her hair. "You don't need a boyfriend anyway. Boys are gross."

Hanako was silent.

* * *

"What about this one?"

"Mmm, Mahkk!"

"Yeah, mommy's kinda short for that outfit."

"Mka."

"I like that one too but mommy says she's too old to show that much skin."

"...Yap."

"Yeah, I keep telling her that she doesn't look a day over thirty, but she won't listen to me."

"Hm."

"I know, she's so pretty."

"... Hikaru, I hear you."

Hikaru looked up from his magazine and looked confused. "I wasn't talking to you."

Haruhi, who was standing on the other side of the kitchen, looked at him, then down towards Kotoko, who was sitting in his lap. "And who are you talking to? The baby?"

He smirked and leaned his face down, stuffing his nose into Kotoko's short hair. "She getting very verbal and we were just talking."

"I heard."

"Just picking out a new outfit for her mom."

"I don't want a new outfit."

"...That why I wasn't talking to you cause I knew you'd say no, but Koto says yes and she over rules you."

Haruhi turned away from him and leaned against the counter. She shooed away a maid who was trying to cook dinner, so she could do it herself. It was Friday and luckily she had only a half a day of work, and Hikaru left work early that day just because he wanted to.

Kotoko slapped her tiny hand against the table and tried to pull herself up to stand on her dad's lap but he grabbed her hips and forced her back down, annoying the small one year old.

Haruhi scoffed, watching her husband struggle with the baby to sit still. "I don't thin she's interested in fashion."

"No, she has to be. The other three were flops. They didn't turn out right." Hikaru's voice stained and Kotoko screamed and she was almost flipped over. She grabbed her father's hair and held on tight. He winced and placed her back down.

"They're not flops, they're just not into fashion or... flowers or... programing."

"Which is where my family's income comes from..."

Haruhi laughed, seeing his serious expression. "Kaoru's kids like that stuff so don't sweat it."

"It's not that I'm afraid we won't be billionaires anymore, Haruhi. We'll always be rich. But if she's going to be like me, she has to know what looks good with what."

Kotoko slammed her hand down on the fashion magazine again and swept it off the table. Hikaru gasped but before he could do anything she threw her small hands out and knocked his empty coffee cup onto the floor.

It shattered instantly.

Haruhi sighed, but Hikaru, being un phased by it, grabbed her and squeezed her tightly in his arms to the point where she gave off a loud squeak for breath.

"That's why your daddy's favorite."

"I think she needs a nap."

"No, she's just expressing herself."

Kotoko screamed and dove out of Hikaru's arms. He panicked and nearly threw himself on the floor to catch her before she fell on the pile of broken glass on the floor below them.

A maid who was standing behind Haruhi immediately ran to clean it up.

Haruhi continued on peeling potatoes. "...Told you."

Hikaru placed Kotoko in her highchair and fixed himself so he was sitting in his seat properly. He opened his mouth to give his wife a witty comeback but his words were cut short of even appearing as the door to the kitchen slammed open.

"I'll murder her."

Hikaru looked up at his eldest son and decided to ignore what he just said.

Keito walked in behind him, fluffing his hair. "I think she was trying to help."

"Nope. I'm going to kill her. Slow and painfully and in front of the whole school."

Hikaru looked away from the baby. "Who are we murdering today?"

Hayato, with his lips pressed into a firm line. His cheek red from his earlier rage. "Asami..."

"Ah."

Hikaru looked away again. "I remember when I wanted to murder, Tamaki. Must be a Suoh, thing."

Keito didn't seem to worried about it, as he stuck his thumbs into his pant pockets, still dressed in half his school uniform. "...She kinda made him mad after club hours, today."

Haruhi looked away from her beloved, and perfectly peeled potato that she had spent over fifteen minutes on, just making one perfect. "Why? what happened today?"

Hayato looked away stubbornly. "Nothing."

Hikaru looked at him oddly. "Than why make such a big deal out of it?"

Hayato glared. "Because it _is_ a big deal I just don't want to talk about it."

Keito sat himself down in a seat at the table and instantly a maid came out of nowhere and started pouring him a glass of water. "Asami confessed to the girl he likes."

Hikaru, had he been drinking anything, would have choked right on the spot. "Asami likes girls now?"

Hayato's eyes twitched. "No!"

Keito, starting to get uncomfortable with his ear piece, rubbed at his ear as he continued for his brother. "Asami confessed to a girl for Hayato. She was shocked."

"Keito!"

Haruhi turned back to her potato, holding it in her hand. "...I didn't know you liked a girl, Hayato..."

"I don't! Asami just told her right out of the blue that I did!"

"Oh... no harm done than."

"...You guys suck."

Hayato gave up and figured that he wasn't going to get comfort from his family and decided to walk away. Hikaru watched as Keito got up and followed him. He wondered why Hanako hadn't came in with them but he guessed that she was upstairs.

He turned back to Haruhi and watched as she slowly started to peel another one.

She gave a fake sniffle, looking down at her hands. "...My babies aren't babies anymore."

"They weren't going to stay five forever."

Haruhi tilted her hand and rubbed her thumb over it gently, being in a faded daze. "...I'm going to appreciate all the noise that's in this house for as long as I can. They'll all be gone next year."

Hikaru threw his thumb towards Kotoko who was eating her own foot. "...Did you forget that we made another one?"

Haruhi sighed and ignored him, still staring at what was in her hands. Hikaru shook his head and began questioning his wife's mental state.

"Honey, that's just a potato..."


	4. Embarrassment

**Embarrassment**

* * *

Hayato, trying desperately to concentrate on his homework, gripped his pencil hard between his fingers and messily scribble his name, but of course, like usual, that's as far as he got.

He stared at his name written down, then looked down at the unanswered math questions. He moved that page away from himself and looked down at his foreign language test and only saw his name written on it, but the questions were unanswered.

He flipped to his science paper, but like the rest of his homework, his name was the only thing he had written down.

His mind couldn't concentrate. He already hated doing his homework, mostly because he got it all wrong most of the times, but also because he was thinking too much for is own good, and couldn't think of the things that mattered.

He wasn't thinking about what was the square route to X.

His mind was to busy thinking about being humiliated in front of the entire courtyard that was full of students.

He was too busy thinking of ways to kill Asami that there loud, painful and messy. And he would gladly take responsibility for it.

* * *

A day earlier

* * *

 _"Hey!"_

 _Maysumi, blinking her large green eyes, turned as she pushed her hair off her shoulder. She looked around clueless until her gaze fell on a blonde that was standing right in front of her the minute she turned around._

 _She slanted her brow in confusion, holding her books closer to her chest. "...Can I help you?"_

 _Asami smirked, slumping her hands on her hips. "You're Maysumi, right?"_

 _"...I think so. Why? Do I know you?"_

 _"You should, I mean..." Asami cocked her head to the side, glaring at the dark haired second year. "It's nothing. It doesn't matter. It's not about me."_

 _Maysumi looked over her shoulder, then nodded. She turned on her heel, not saying anything else to the Suoh heir. "...Okay."_

 _"Wait!"_

 _"I'm sorry, but I'm going home. I have-"_

 _"No! I have to talk to you." Asami ran back to her after she was left in her wake. She grabbed the girls wrist, pulling her backwards. Making her squeal. "Hold still, we need to talk!"_

 _Maysumi opened her mouth to scream, having a though in her head that maybe her older brother would come to her rescue, but Asami slapped her hand over her mouth as she practically dragged backwards. She struggled against the strange girl's grasp, but she wouldn't loosen her arms around her._

 _Asami grumbled something under her breath about annoying cousins and their annoying habits and crushes. She had her arms wrapped around Maysumi's shoulders and was pulling her with her as she walked backwards._

 _The girl gasped as she was thrown from the blondes grasp and was backed into the corner of the tall stairs of the front door of the school, and the wall of the large building. She turned around, breathing heavily._

 _"What is wrong with you?! Are you insane? Geez. You can't just grab people." She huffed, fluffing her hair, trying to fix what had been mused during the pulling and struggling._

 _"Sorry, Mayu, it's nothing personal."_

 _"Yeah it's nothing personal. I don't even know you!"_

 _Asami sighed, rubbing her finger in her ear. "Look, chill, and while I'm a little concerned as to how you don't know me, but again, like I said... It's not about me. It's about my cousin."_

 _Maysumi frowned, pulling her side bangs behind her ear. "I didn't know you have a cousin."_

 _"Aha! So you do know me."_

 _"I know who you are, but I don't know you personally. The owner of this school is your grandfather."_

 _"That' true." Huffing out her chest, Asami bit her lip, now feeling awkward. "Anyway, about my cousin, Hayato. He's got big giant, whooping cr-"_

 _"Hayato...?"_

 _"Uh huh. You know the pain in everyone's neck? Eh?"_

 _"...He's your cousin?"_

 _"It's complicated."_

 _Mayuki nodded. Asami's phone buzzed, and instantly her attention was attracted to it. She flipped it open and laughed at something on it, and the girl bit her lip in nervousness. She used the time that Asami wasn't paying attention to her, to slip away form her sight, but Asami's phone fell right out of her hands and she grabbed ahold of her again._

 _"Quit trying to run." The blonde groaned, pulling her close, making her squeal again in discomfort. "I want you to go on a date with Hayato. Refuse and I'll do something desperate!"_

 _"Ah! I don't even know Hayato either! Leave me alone." And the brink of tears, Maysumi tried to pull Asami's arm away from around her neck. "You're freaking me out. Let go of me, please."_

 _"Come on! He's a nice guy! He's just stupid! Say you'll go on a date with him and I'll let you go."_

 _"I don't want to! I don't even know who any of you are!"_

 _"Asami, let her go. What's the matter with you?!"_

 _Looking up, Asami saw the triplets looking at her, and immediately her arms went limp. She stepped away form Maysumi as the girl fell to her knees, having no balance._

 _Hayato, Keito and Hanako stared at the blonde as she helped the girl up to her feet again. Hanako sidestepped away from her youngest older brother and grabbed Maysumi's hand, pulling her away to safety._

 _Hayato's eyes twitched with irritation that was kicked into overdrive as he looked at the blonde, being on the edge of a raging fit. "...Asami, what the hell?"_

 _Asami shrugged. "I was getting you a date."_

 _"No! You're not allowed to get me dates. That's not any of your business."_

 _Asmai turned to Maysumi, puckering her lips into a tight circle, as though she had just ate something sour. She linked her arm around Maysumi's shoulder and pulled her close to her side, despite the constant protests from her._

 _"Isn't she cute though? I'm sure you've noticed, you've only been watching her from a distance for two weeks. Drooling."_

 _"Drooling?!" Hayato gasped. His eyes darted over to a very confused looking Maysumi and he nearly choked on thin air. "I-... I don't drool! And I haven't... I don't... watch girls!"_

 _Asami held her hand to her lips, giggling madly. "Your blush says other wise. Now! You both are cute - Hayato, not so much - and you've both got your whole college life ahead of you in a year or two, so... go at it."_

 _Maysumi and Hayato mouths both opened wide as they looked at each other. The girl did nothing but stare at him, while Hayato's face was red hot, and very noticeable. He turned to his siblings for help, but both Keito and Hanako just shook their heads, not knowing what to say._

 _Asami grabbed Maysumi's elbow and shoved her towards Hayato encouragingly. The dark haired girl stumbled and Hayato's arms barely caught her, though he also nearly dropped her from embarrassment of having her bust brush against his arm._

 _"Hayato..." The blonde tilted her head, giving him the eye. "Don't you have something to say?"_

 _He glared, pushing carefully pushing Maysumi away. "No."_

 _"You know, I've never played matchmacker before, but I'm really good at it." Asami concluded, slumping her hands on her hips. "Alright... Hanako, I know this guy in my class, he's a couple months older than you, but I think he's nice."_

 _Keito pulled Hanako close. "No."_

 _Hanako just blinked, staring at the ground._

 _Hayato stood up straight, adjusting his posture and rubbing the back of his wrist over his cheek. "Knock it off, Asami."_

 _She on purposely ignore him and threw her finger out towards Maysumi who was slowly creeping away. "Maysamo-"_

 _"It's Maysumi."_

 _"Doesn't matter. Hayato has a giant crush on you and wants to ask you out on a date."_

 _"Asami!"_

 _Maysumi turned to Hayato with her lips parted in shock. Her dark green ords widened and her let foot slowly moved behind her right one as she began to slowly walk backwards again. "...You do?"_

 _Any sounds that would usually come from Hayato's mouth never came, and a breathy curse word died in the back of his throat. He turned to his brother, then to his sister, then gave a quick glare at Asami before his eyes finally landed on the second year again._

 _"I... I uh... I don't... I... Um..."_

 _Unfortunately he began to stutter uncontrollably._

 _Keito facepalmed._

 _He really should talk more about woman to his older brother..._

 _Hayato twitched under the pressure. "Heh... Haha, Uh... Heh... I-"_

 _Keito sighed. He ripped himself away from Hanako and stepped up to his brother. He gave him a sideways look but the expression Hayato gave back to him made him wonder whether he knew what that look meant or not._

 _"Oh dear brother," He pouted, slanting his brow in concern as he pressed his palm against Hayato's forehead beneath his bangs. "You've gotten awfully hot. I think all this stress is giving you a cold."_

 _Hayato turned, glaring in utter confusion. "...Stress can't give you-"_

 _"Hanako! He needs medical attention! We must inform mother and father at once." Keito snapped his finger, though instead of a limo popping up out of nowhere, it just caught Hanako's attention and she followed him immediately._

 _"You should be ashamed." Keito ticked, looking at Asami's shoes then her face. "Forcing romantic interests on a poor boy who knows no better."_

 _Asami's mouth fell open. "He's fine!"_

 _"Says the woman who almost gave him a pressure induced heart attack!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _Hayato pulled his bother's hand away from his face, but it only came back and covered his mouth. "Kei- Mffh- Moth- Hmmm!"_

 _"And he's gone incoherent! We'll just be on our way now. Keito grabbed his sibling's arm and hand and pulled them both away from the girls whom were not related to them. Hayato jerked his arm away from his little brother's grasp but instead of walking back, he continued on towards the gate. Where their limo had been waiting for them for almost a half an hour._

 _"Hey!" Asami called out to them as she watched them walk away. It didn't take long for her to catch up to them, with the heavy skirt of her yellow uniform flowing delicately against her legs. "Don't leave me! Come back."_

 _Hayato didn't look at her, and tried to walk faster. "I can't believe you did that."_

 _"What? I was just trying to get her attention." She pouted, still following them. "I was helping you."_

 _"By how? Putting Maysu in a chokehold?"_

 _"Aw, you call her Maysu. That's cute."_

 _"Drop dead."_

 _Asami watched as Hayato walked a different directions from his siblings. She turned on her heel, clenching her fist. "Where are you going now?"_

 _"To go puke."_

 _"Eh!? So you really are sick!"_

 _"No, I'm doing it out of spite."_

 _"Well-... Hey! Don't do it by Mitsu's flowers!"_

 _"It's happening anywhere, it'll be on the flowers."_

 _Keito and Hanako ignored their older brother and focused on going home._

* * *

Later that day, the triplets had gotten home from school and were locked up in their own rooms, doing god only knows what. While Kotoko was on the floor of the kitchen, crawling on her hands and knees, watching the wheels of her toy car roll as she pushed it across the tile.

Haruhi leaned against the counter with her arm crossed around her waist and her other hand was clutching her handless coffee cup. She watched her daughter play and screech to herself, making noise as though for her entertainment.

She smelt dinner in the stove and moved her coffee to the side. She turned around and glanced over her shoulder to make sure Kotoko wasn't too close to get burned. She wasn't and she grabbed the oven mitts. She checked on dinner but it wasn't ready yet so she shut it again. She didn't turn around as she grabbed a hand towel to wipe the countertop near the sink.

It was so peaceful and she was content. The whole house was quiet (except for Kotoko). The tranquility made her contemplate whether she should finish what she was supposed to do, or give up everything and go to the couch to read, and look over case files.

Ever since she had got promoted to work rougher cases, work had actually been the last thing on her mind. Even if, unintentionally, it always.

She was relaxing herself against the edge of the counter when she felt a pair of arms snaking their way around her waist. Fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt from behind.

Her shoulders tensed as hot breath skimmed the side of her neck. A soft hushed voice whispered into her ear.

"Guess who."

Her nose curled as she relaxed into the warmth behind her.

"The father of my children?"

Hikaru snorted, rubbing his nose into her next. "I hope so."

Haruhi scoffed . "I hope so, too."

He squeezed his arms around her tightly, pulling her back flush against his chest. He nuzzled his face into her hair, humming out his contentment. "You're always in the same spot when I come home."

"Well you come home normally around the same time." She shrugged, brushing her fingers over his as she tilted her head to look at his face. "Plus I like dinner on the table at around six thirty."

He grinned. Grabbing her shoulders, he spun her around and pressed his hands to the small of her back. His gave was met with her wide eyes. Most likely from the unexpected contact to his chest.

"You feel tense." He muttered, resting his lips against her forehead. "Have they been mistreating my poor wife again with too much work?"

She blinked. "I don't feel tense."

"Well you are."

"Is that an excuse for you to touch me and offer me a bath?"

"Which includes yours truly being your slave for entertainment."

"I'll pass."

He puckered his lips playfully in a pout but that look didn't last long as he moved one hand to her face, cupping her cheek and running his fingertips through her hair behind her ear. "You know, I missed you a lot today."

He tilted her chin with a free finger and gently brushed his lips against hers. Earning a soft purr from her that vibrated between their lips. They pulled away with a soft click.

"Did you?" She replied, laying her hand against his upper torso, as though to push him away. "Must've been torture."

"I thought about you all day." Leaned into her again, kissing her, before casually moving an inch down her jaw. "Twelve hours is too long."

"Than again, we're together twelve hours the rest of the day. Do we spend too much time together?"

"Probably, but who's complaining?"

"I am. Geez, it should be illegal for children to witness their parents virtually making love in the same place they eat. Control yourselves."

The shameless married couple, still attached, turned around to see Keito walk into the kitchen with his slightly damp hair. He only had to glance at them once to notice they were kissing and fondling in front of the stove, and were completely ignoring Kotoko who was now sitting beneath the table chewing on a dirty spoon.

Hikaru smirked, fighting the urge to stick his tongue out at his son. "If we controlled ourselves in the kitchen you wouldn't be here."

"Ew. Don't even."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and shrugged off his arms to tend to dinner.

Keito's eyes glanced at the table and all the countertops with a disgusted look. He looked at his parents one more time before he decided he didn't want to give himself a mental image. "I'd like to stay clear of the different ideas I'd come up with of where we were made. Thank you."

Hikaru gave the floor a weird expression as he pushed his hands into his trouser pockets. "...I'm not even sure."

Haruhi. "Nor do I want to now... Hika, your daughter's eating something.'

Hikaru sighed and went to retrieve the piece of plastic wrapping out of Kotoko's mouth. He plucked her up off the floor and sat her down in her highchair. "Where's the other two?"

"Hanako's in her room torturing herself with a phone call from, Asami." Keito slumped into a chair at the small table in the corner. "And Hayato's in his room struggling with his math, and all the other stuff he's absolutely horrible at. I.e... _everything_."

"He was upset about something yesterday." Haruhi frowned, shooing her husband away from him to step out of her way to put the freshly risen bread on the counter, and to poke at the soba noodles. "You should take to him about it Maybe he needs daddy advice."

Keito laughed, but instantly silenced himself when his father glared at him.

Hikaru made a face at his wife. "But I don't like giving those. You do it."

"Yeah, dad. We've seen the birds and the bees video. Not your brightest moments."

Hikaru ignored that. "He's a teenager. They're full of drama. Not much we can do for them at this age."

Keito leaned back into his chair so far that the front legs were off the floor. His hands hung from his pockets. "Maybe that's what's wrong with us. We have zero parental guidance."

"Fine." Hikaru grumbled, Grabbing Kotoko from her highchair as she was standing up in it, almost tipping it backwards. He shot his wife a 'I blame you' look before walking away. "Though I don't see how I suddenly became an expert on these.."

* * *

Making faces at everything he looked at, Hikaru clutched Kotoko tightly against his chest as he walked up the stairs, grumbling under his breath about being forced to do something he was terrible at.

You'd think his family would have learned from their mistakes...

Kotoko was pressed against his chest securely. Her small hands gripped her father's shirt and kicked her legs, whimpering to be put down. Hikaru adjusted her but eventually after hearing her constant complaints that were not even understandable, he put her down on the floor. She instantly started crawling away.

It wasn't that he didn't want to give his children 'talks' it was that he wasn't good at giving them and that they were always awkward. especially necessary ones such as career choices, college, and puberty.

He looked at Kotoko one more time before he pressed his son's bedroom door open. His gaze was met with pitch darkness and he immediately flipped the switch. Earning an irritated groan and a muffled curse word from his teenager.

Hayato turned over in bed. A stress ball in hand that he had been tossing at the wall. " _What_?"

Hikaru leaned against the doorframe, holding the door open. His eyes full of white blankness. "Your mom said you were distressed."

The boy arched his brow. His head not moving from his pillow. "I'm not."

"...Do you want to talk about your distressness?"

He gave his father an even odder look as his eyes adjusted to the light. "No... I _don't_."

Hikaru shrugged. "Okay."

Turning around, he flipped the switch back off and shut the door behind him. He glanced at Kotoko again and pulled her away from the bars of the balcony she was clinging to and picked her up again, against her irritation. He gave her a confound scowl but continued his way back to the kitchen.

"Well that was easy."

* * *

 **I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get up! So much has been happening that I haven't been able to find enough spear time to write! I know the earlier chapters for this seem slacked and you can probably tell that it looks like I was lazy when writing them, but and I'm sorry for that too. I'm studying for my drivers test that I'm taking next month.**

 **My story 'She's Gone' and 'Painful' (my Vampire story. Yes ladies. The twins are vampires) have apparently been taking up all of my creativity lately. I hope you can notice the difference in this chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading! I'll try to update as soon as I can**


	5. Compassionate Quiz

**Compassionate Quiz**

* * *

Keito let out a large, exhaustion induced as while he stacked a box of drum symbols on a box of a back polished box that held a trumpet. Using his massive stacking skills he learned from his video games so they wouldn't fall over.

His teeth dug into the gum in his mouth the moment a smaller box decided to tilt, and while he had another box in his hand, he gasped and pressed his back to it, so it wouldn't hit the floor.

He stacked the rest of the boxes of small instruments he had in his hand near the taller stack of supplies and leaned them against the wall.

The beauty of being the one in charge of cleaning the club room. He mused, chewing his gum.

"Keito."

"Ah!"

The voice behind him came so suddenly that he jumped backwards. His shoulder brushed a box just barely, but it was enough to have the whole tower come crashing down.

His eyes followed a symbol as it tinged against it's fellow larger symbol and watched it roll across the tiled flooring. It shook and tapped against the floor and he didn't looked away from it until it stopped completely.

He turned holding his hand to the other boxes that were still up. His eyelashes fluttered against his contacts and his vision set on a black haired girl who stood near him with her arms crossed over her bulging chest.

He cleared his throat. "Ayako... I-"

"What do you think you're doing?" She huffed, curling her nose as she stared at his unique cleaning method. "I've been texting you for over an hour and you haven't responded to any of my messages. You've just been playing Tetris with the band instruments."

"It's nice to see you, too."

"Why were you ignoring me?"

"...I was cleaning."

"So? It literally takes five seconds to respond to a message."

"It.. actually takes a little longer than that. To get the proper punctuation in and.. stuff."

"So you weren't replying because talking to me takes too much of your energy and time? Am I not worth it?"

Keito hesitated, not sure what to say, and stood there dumbly. "I.. I don't remembered saying that."

"I'm supposed to be your girlfriend! Straighten out your priorities!"

"I didn't know I had priorities!"

"God. You're so immature. I thought you were different from your brother."

Keito glanced over his shoulder were the boxes were unstable and shrugged. "This is coming completely out of nowhere..."

Ayako straightened her shoulders and tugged on the skirt of her uniform, taking a deep breath as though this argument was really bothering her. "I don't see how we can continue dating if you're not going to play the part. There's two sides to a relationship! I feel like I'm the glue and you're not even interested."

He gasped though not really offended. "I pierced my face for you!"

"You got the wrong one anyway! It wasn't for your ear!"

"You wanted me to get a lip piercing! I wasn't going to do that to my _actual_ face."

"See? You don't even care. You don't put enough effort into us. I'm staring to think you don't even want to be in a relationship. You just don't like the idea of being single."

Keito stood there, holding a box, completely speechless. It took a him a moment to understand, but once he did, his eyes narrowed and he stared at her in suspicion. "You remind me a lot like my last girlfriend though..."

"Your last girlfriend was my sister!"

"...Ah." His expression changed and he turned around, placing the box down on the top of the pile that had fallen down earlier. "I always thought I made it a point not to date siblings, but you two look nothing alike so I don't see how it's my fault."

She glared, grasping her handbag at her side. "You're disgusting. You know, you're nothing like your parents. When my mom was bragging about your parents being in the famous Host club, I thought you'd be more like your dad or something, or like Mr. Suoh."

"Could we not go there? Talking about some stupid club, that happened over two decades ago, I mean really? Do we have to talk about it? It's done and gone. Never to be seen again. It's over. Time to move on."

Her lips pursed tightly in a 'just ate a lemon' face and for dramatic effect, she flipped her hair over her shoulder, grabbing her book bag she had dropped on the floor the moment she walked into the club room.

"I don't want us to go out anymore, you just don't understand. You're too much into the popularity that you just don't care who you date, do you? You just don't care, and probably wont' care about any girl."

He continued to stand there, utterly unarticulated. "...If you're offended that I unintentionally ignored you for little over an hour, I think you're the problem in this relationship..."

"Ugh! Fine. I was going to ask you if you were going to ask me to the Fall formal, but I change my mind. There's someone else anyway!"

Without another word exchanged between the two of them. Ayako tightened her grasp on her bag and stopped away. Though just before she got out of his reach, her lips twitched in utmost aggravation and just out of spite, she touched the pile of boxes her now 'ex boyfriend' stacked, sending them to the floor with a loud crash of falling instrument pieces.

Keito watched in horror as smaller boxes of guitar strings and several boxes of brand new drum sticks, harmonica reeds and other things he was sure was in there fall out of the larger storage boxes and onto the floor. Things inside cracked and shattered, sounding like broken glass, but he didn't want to find out what exactly those were.

Standing in the doorway of the music room, Hayato side-stepped to get out of Ayako's way, not wanting to be a victim as the innocent boxes were, and stood there wordless, biting his lower lip. Trying not to laugh out loud.

"Wow... She literally broke up with you in less than five minutes."

Keito turned to him. His face scrunched in a scowl. "How long have you been there exactly?"

"I just got here, but I figured it was five minutes. Might have been six." Hayato shrugged, looking around. "You've got some mess to pick up now."

He sighed, shoving his hands into his blazer's pockets. "I'm tired of girls being offended that we're not like our parents. The day girls forget about 'the famous Host club' that literally disbanded over twenty years ago, is the day guys will finally have a chance at having a girlfriend in this damn school."

Hayato nodded, slamming his fist on his palm. "Damn that Host club for raising girl's expectations so high that us normal guys can reach them without throwing random rose petals at their faces when they open the door."

"At least act like you care."

"I'm having a hard time doing that. I've never had a girlfriend, so watching you get dumped for 'not being like dad' is kinda funny."

Keito sighed, just staring at the mess on the floor before him. "I guess girls don't even bother with you so they don't know that you're nothing like 'a host'."

"No. I just don't bother with the girls who's parents were fangirls of my mother who they thought was a boy, but was really a girl." He glared at the floor in thought. "You should stay away from girls like that."

"Damn Host club. It's the dumbest idea ever." He leaned down, picking up a box of guitar strings. "What's the point of entertaining girls but not date them? If all you're going to do is serve them tea and cookies, they might as well go to a café. The club had no point."

"That just goes to show you how much this generation is in the hole." A long, forced sigh came from behind them. Hayato instantly shivered and stepped away from his current spot.

He turned around, doing as his brother did and stuck his hands into his pockets. "And why the hell are you here? Do you get this freakish gain of entertainment by bothering me?"

"Oh my dear boy, it's nothing like that. You know you love me. We're practically cousins!" Asami smiled as she gave his cheek a pat. "And shame on you, Keito. The host club was brilliant! My father founded it, if you forgot."

"I've never really liked you or your father." Keito concluded, as he began picking up the mess. "And why are you so chipper?"

"Why are you so bummed all the time?"

"His girlfriend just broke up with him. Like... two minutes ago."

"Shut up, Hayato."

Hayato leaned over, picked the box that was on the floor, and sat it back up straight. "Where's Hanako? I left her with you."

Asami blinked, as though she wasn't sure who 'Hanako' was, then shrugged as if it wasn't any big deal. "I left her in the east wing where all those sign up tables are, whatever they're called, where people are signing people up to be in clubs. You know how it is. She said she was busy so I came to see what you guys were doing."

She grabbed the skirt of her uniform and grinned. "With the Fall formal coming up, everyone is getting in relationships."

Hayto rolled his eyes. "Go bother Mitsu or something then."

"I thought about going to see him, I wanted to ask if he was going, but I decided not to. I want him to come to me." She fluttered her eyelashes. "I noticed he was looking at me all through class. Did I mention that we have class together?"

"...I'm pretty sure you mentioned it during the beginning of the school year."

"He's beautiful."

"And your father doesn't like him."

"He doesn't even know!"

Keito stacked the boxes again, making sure they were more stable this time. "I heard Mitsu's father tried to ask our mother out once, and your dad didn't like it."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Your dad thought he was our mom's dad. Just think how he'll feel that another Kasanoda's is off to date his _actual_ daughter."

"Pfft, Mitsu is respectable and nice. Besides, I'm almost an adult. I don't need to tell my father who I date."

"That's if Mitsu even wants to date you."

"Shut up, Hayato."

* * *

"Haru..."

"Busy."

"No I'm serious, Haru."

"No Hika, I'm serious. I'm busy."

"Don't copy me. It's not cute." Hikaru sighed, rolling his head to look at his wife, who was not only not paying attention to him, but was also not paying attention to anything. "You've been working at the office and at home non-stop. I feel like we talked about not being 'that couple' but we're slowly becoming 'that couple'."

Haruhi turned away from the table in the living room and stared at her husband with her pencil balancing under her nose until she spoke. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

He propped himself down on his arm, laying on the arm of the couch. "I feel like this promotion is making us become one of those... old married couples."

"Oh god," he groaned, holding his wrist to his forehead. "I'd never thought I'd say that."

Haruhi looked away to finish her paperwork. "Whatever."

"You don't even care!"

"Hika, we're not an old married couple. It's okay, so calm down and read your newspaper."

He gasped, looking around to make sure he wasn't actually reading the newspaper. "It's a magazine!"

She rolled her eyes, holding her pencil between her teeth as she flipped her folder over. "Then read your celebrity gossip magazine. I'm almost finished. Honestly, you should be the one with more work."

"I'm one of the normal ones who don't work on Saturdays." He grumbled, flapping his hand towards her and all her work that had thrown up all over the coffee table. "Unlike you... Miss workaholic."

"It's not my fault my job is demanding. Give me an hour, then I'll be done and I'll entertain you."

"I don't need to be entertained, I'm just pointing about the obvious."

"We've been married for eighteen years, I don't know what to tell you. Being an old married couple is going to come to us whether we like it or not. There's no avoiding it."

"...Seventeen years."

"Is a month really going to make that big of a difference?"

"It's just that we were married for five months before we have those things-"

"Our c _hildren_."

He sighed again, folding an arm behind his head as he laid on the sofa, holding his magazine over his face with the other. "And it's not a gossip magazine. I'm a programmer slash fashion designer, I have to keep up with the latest fashions. Don't insult my career."

Haruhi looked away again, looking back at her work. "I suppose we'll just ignore all the times you've called my work 'lawyer mumbo jumbo'."

"Or all the times you said that I don't do anything but sit in my chair and think about naked woman in their underwear."

"...But you do that nonetheless."

"I don't think of _random_ naked woman. They're selected."

"I don't even want to know..."

"Mentally you're the one who models all the underwear I designer so don't get too jealous."

She didn't bother to even reply.

He turned to her, but her attention was not averted to him. He sank deeper into the cushions on the couch and with a bored flourish, he flipped a few pages of his magazine. When he didn't come across against interesting, he looked towards the corner where a playpen sat and watched Kotoko lay down on a stuffed animal, fiddling with a plastic turtle toy. She looked close to falling asleep so he turned back to his book.

He flipped a page that had a half naked underwear model plastered to it, and a week cruise advertisement, he continued to flip passed unnecessary articles until a large headline caught his eye that started with 'relationship'.

He looked at it with a look of boredom, as that day had been slow and boring, and his eyes darted down to where it said...

 **"51 strange, cute and naughty questions to ask your spouse"**

He wasn't even going to try with that one so he flipped the page.

 **"How well do you know your partner?"**

He flipped the page.

 **"Harmless Compassionate Love quiz for any stable relationship"**

Casting a glance towards his wife, Hikaru settled back on the sofa and stared at the small questions on the pages, not really thinking too much about it.

 _"Can you name your partner's best friend?"_

His mind came up blank.

"...Haru?"

Haruhi sighed, thinking that it was only a matter of time that the silence would be interrupted. "...Yes, Hikaru?"

"Who's your best friend?"

"...Why?"

He held the magazine up. " _Quiz_."

"Are you ever going to grow up?"

He laid back down. "Probably not."

"Well at least I know I'll always have a kid at home."

"Answer the question. I need to know to get a high result."

Haruhi took her glasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "You are."

Smirking, he looked away to glance at the questions again, not entertained more than he should be. "Haru... what's your basic philosophy of life?"

"And that had something to do with...?"

"I have no idea. It's just a question. I need to know the answer to it."

Haruhi, for the tenth time in that sitting, sighed and placed her glasses onto of her head so they weren't in the way. She then folded up her binder and stuffed her papers into it. She grabbed her pencil and sat it aside, then took her glasses off her head completely and made her things their own pile on the table before standing up from the chair she had been sitting in.

Hikaru made a face at some of the questions and skimmed through most of them until he found ones that were interesting.

 _"Do you often kiss and touch your partner affectionately?"_

He gave off an evil laugh that Haruhi couldn't ignore, He was about to give his own answer to that, but the magazine was suddenly plucked from his grasp and he was left empty handed. He frowned, parting his lips to ask his wife what he was doing, as she just threw it onto the table, but she took his hands in hers and he instantly decided not to say anything at all.

Moving on top of him on the couch, Haruhi looked down at his face that was painted with confusion and let her shoulders drop. "I think you do this on purpose now."

He shrugged, laying his hands on her hips as she straddled him. He watched as she adjusted herself, getting comfortable. "Well whatever I did I should do it more often."

"You annoying me to no end until I can't even do my work, now I don't even feel like doing it," she said pressing her hands to his chest. "why are you so hard to live with?"

He grinned, trailing the tips of his fingers up the sides of her shirt. "Awe, but isn't this a lot nicer?"

"You do know that I have to work later tonight now because you won't let me finish, right?"

"Just give me a kiss and stop complaining." As he cupped her face in his now free hands. He pulled her down but his lips barely brushed against the side of her cheek when she pulled back and grabbed the magazine he was reading earlier. Leaving him there with his lips puckered, waiting for something that wasn't going to come.

 _"Do you generally mesh well on basic values and goals in life?"_ She read out loud, arching her brow. "I have no idea why you waste your time on these things."

He scowled, ripping the book from her hands. She squeaked, but really didn't have a lot of tie to make any other sounds as he leaned up and grasped her face again, roughing inclosing the space between their lips. This time getting a kiss.

With him holding her face she really had nowhere else to go but down. She hummed against their lips and moved her hands from his chest to his hair, pushing his bangs out of the way. She felt his cheeks spread to smirk.

"I think you've been love deprived too, from all your work," he managed to murmur humorously, toying with the hem of her shirt. "Kotoko's asleep, I think we're due for some alone time."

"You're so cute." She snorted, as though he was kidding. "I gotta get dinner."

She felt his hot breath from his sign on her upper lip and she couldn't hold back a laugh. "Teenagers eat a lot."

"...Normal seventeen year olds usually are able to make food themselves "

"But you're not normal and we didn't raise them that way."

He reluctantly let her climb off him and out of his grasp. "Damn all us rich people."

"You didn't learn to cook until five years into our marriage. Thirteen years later and you're still not very good." She winked, but her laugh at his pouting expression was cut off as there was a very loud slam from the front door.

And of course, what followed was the loud, obnoxious chatter of three annoyed teenagers. The slam woke Kotoko who was peacefully sleeping on her stuffed animal, and from being disturbed, she let out a discouraged cry that made both parents jump.

Haruhi quickly left his side to tend to the baby, but Hikaru just laid there, listening to the distant complaints that came from their older children. Catching only a few words such as 'Host club', 'stupid' and 'what the hell is, commoners coffee?'.

 _Why are teenagers so angry all the time?_

* * *

Isobe sat at the large dinner table that sat in the middle of the large dinning room, sipping at her apple juice from her sipper cup. She glanced over at the side of the table where her father was sitting popped the straw of her cup out of her mouth, signing heavily after drinking.

"Life's good." the five year old muttered, leaning back in her chair, scratching her stomach over her shirt. "Huh, daddy?"

Kaoru peered over the top of his phone and stared at his daughter, watching her click her teeth.

"...I guess so." He muttered, before looking back down at the screen of his phone.

"...Can Uncle Kyouya teach me how to play poker?"

"As long as it's not real money you deal with."

"Can I deal with _my_ money?"

Kaoru put his phone down that was full of the recent gossip and arched his brow. "You don't have your own money yet. We agreed a long time ago that you guys don't get allowances until you're ten."

Isobe sulked, grabbing her cup, sipping her juice again, giving her father the 'eye'.

"Giving me the stink eye isn't going to make me change my mind."

"Is it because Kana and Yuki are your favorites?"

He leaned back, sipping his coffee that had grown a little cold. "I don't have favorites, and they got the same rules as you."

"But they're older than I am."

"Because they were born first."

"How come I wasn't born first?"

He hesitated, staring into his coffee cup, wondering where his wife was so she could take the next shift of change questions from their preschooler. "...I'll tell you when you're older. Though I'm pretty sure that doesn't have anything to do that determine when which one of your children are born first."

Isobe puckered her cheeks and sipped her juice until it was nearly empty. Though there was still a little and even thought it continued to make annoying sipping sounds, she didn't stop. She then realized that she wasn't getting on his nerves and slammed her cup down, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm too young for everything. It isn't fair."

"Embrace it, hunny, being an adult isn't peachy either."

"But you don't get told 'I'll tell you when you're older' and you get your own money and you get to play poker with real money and you get to drive your own car."

"I've pretty much have done everything an adult can do so there isn't anything else left in the world people can tell me that I'm too young for." He answered, picking his coffee back up. "And I take a limo half the time, and I co-run a company for money. And... I don't like poker."

She frowned and with a burst of determination, she reached her small arm across the table. "Give me some coffee."

He moved it out of her grasp. "You won't like it."

" _Give it_. If I drink it I'll be a grown up."

"Sweetie it doesn't work that way."

Without listening to whatever her father was saying, Isobe reached over even farther and grabbed the handle of Kaoru's coffee cup. Without trying to stop her again, he let her take it. She smirked in victory and sat back down, now with the warm cup in her hands.

He watched her from the side for a moment, watching her stare at the dark brown liquids. She scratched her forehead, as though considering the smell. He was ready to say something else to her, perhaps thinking about stopping her again, but his words died in his throat as heard his other two daughters screaming upstairs.

Isobe was still staring at the cup as he decided to check on them. The five year old paid no attention to him as he got up and walked away. He got as far as the hallway near the staircase when he finally heard her yell out to him that it was gross.

Kaoru shook his head and continued walking, listening to one teenager yell at the other one, and vise versa. It got louder and seemed that the insults were getting more aggressive. He climbed the stairs, not wanting at all to open the twin's room, as that's where the twin's bedroom was.

Cringing as he grasped the doorknob, he was hesitant as he opened it, hearing the yelling until he opened it. Once he opened it, all was silent.

He looked up and noticed Yuki and Kana were staring at him with cold glares. Both of the girl's hair was a mess. The beds the stood on were mused and most of the blankets were on the floor. The floor was littered with things that shouldn't be on the floor such as clothes, shoes and school supplies and things that used to be on their dressers.

He looked back up at their scowling face. "...Should I be concerned?"

They both glared even harder. "Get out."

"Are you two fighting?"

"Yes." Kana grumbled, not looking away from her father.

Yuki stared at her sister. "Now _get out_."

Kaoru looked between them both. "Could this be fixed over a bowl of ice cream or is it more serious than that?"

"I don't want to share a bedroom with her anymore." Yuki threw her finger towards Kana, now looking at their father. "I don't want to look at her every morning anymore. I'm old enough to have my own room."

Kana pointed her finger next. "I'd rather share a room with a snow yeti."

He propped his hand on the doorframe, looking around the room that may be the problem to their argument. "There's more rooms in this house, but... you guys wanted to share a room last time I asked."

"Not anymore."

"I don't like her anymore."

"...Could you tell me why? Maybe we could fix this."

"You can't fix it." Yuki grumbled, fixing her bangs that had gotten messed up after having a pillow thrown at her. "Just make her leave."

"Make her go to the east wing. Farthest from me."

"I don't even want to look at her anymore."

"But... You're looking at each other right now. Maybe you-"

"Dad! You don't understand just leave."

"Where's mom?"

The moment, Kaoru finally realized he was not needed and decided to turn around and shut the door. He wanted to know what they were fighting over, but knowing them, they were going to get over it sooner or later and it would all be water under the bridge.

Suzuki, who had just emerged from their bedroom with a stack of printer paper and a waitress apron in her arms. She glanced at her husband bit her lip, concealing her laughter as she walked passed him.

"Tough being the dad, huh?"

Kaoru glared at the floor, following her where she walked. "...Is the reason they're fighting a secret between just girls or do they just don't trust 'dad'?"

"A boy."

"A what?"

"They're fighting over a boy."

His frown turned to disgust. "Why?"

"I dunno. They like the same boy I guess." She stopped walking and turned around, smirking. "Depressed you're being replaced?"

"What boy? What's his name?"

"I dunno."

"Well go find out."

"I'm not going to invade on their privacy like that. Teenage girls need their own space."

"They're thirteen. They don't deserve to be teenager yet. And besides, you're getting the information for me to invade on their privacy. It's not the same thing."

She gave his cheek a pat with a hand she freed before turning around again. "It is the same thing. I don't know what boy they're interested in and I don't care to find out. Chances are they'll forget all about him in a couple months or so."

"Couple months? Suzu! Do you know what could happen in a couple months. I want to know his name. His parents names. Where they met him. Where he lives. Go in there and _ask_ them."

"Not gonna do it."

"I thought being married meant we're a team on everything?" He continued to pout as he followed her downstairs. "Fine, ask if they met him at Ouran. I need to know if they share a class with him or not... Cause I could just get his information from, Tamaki."

She sighed, not looking back. "You're not doing it either."

"Fine." He stopped walking, and just leaned against the wall, watching her pull on her apron. "Where are you going?"

She shrugged. "Late shift at the café. I told you earlier when you asked me why I wasn't going to work."

As though he hadn't heard what she just said, Kaoru looked towards the direction of the twin's bedroom and glared in beep thought.

"Maybe... I can get Isobe to steal their diaries."

"...Do what you want. It'll be your head not mine."

He nodded, already working up a master plan in his head. Ignoring everything she just said again.

* * *

 **Kaoru's so cute. He's one of those father's who just sit there and let everything flow. XD**

 **Curse that crappy HikaHaru scene. I need more of those and they need to be good...**

 **I just noticed very recently that Hikaru is the main character in almost all my stories I've written so far. Other than the NekoHaru stories. He's just the main one in all of them but with this one I feel like Hayato took his spot.**

 **While Kaoru's one of those dad's that just sit there and let everything flow around him. He's all calm until 'someone' gets a boyfriend. He's so cute.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. I know it doesn't seem like the story isn't going anywhere, but it will soon. Chapters will get more interesting. Hayato's bound to do something stupid... Just like his daddy. X3**

 **Unit next chapter. :D**


	6. Bedtime

**Bedtime**

* * *

The halls of Ouran academy were lively and full of chatter. It was so crisp and clean, as just a day before, the floors were waxed, ach and every one the windows were replaced and polished, and the desks were replaced in all the classrooms. The grand school for the rich and fabulous was brought back to it's already magnificent eminence.

The students of all years were crowding the corridors, some harmlessly rambling about the recent school gossip, and some arguing about nonsense, all while they were leaving their clubs and joining new ones before fall break. It was easy for most of them, as they had been thinking about it all summer vacation, but for a curtain brunette, is was mindboggling.

"I give up."

Asmai turned to her side where Hanako was and fluffed up her long, freshly curled hair. "Honestly, you don't have to be in a club."

"But everyone else is," Hanako complained, pulling at a lock of her tangled brown hair, "Haya and Keito are in clubs, I have nothing to do until clubs hours are over so we can all go home together."

"I don't know why you're complaining. I'm not in a club either."

"You don't count. You're always finding things to do with the other popular kids. It's annoying."

The blonde gasped, bringing the youngest triplet to her chest. "I never knew I was such a friend to you, Hanako."

"You're not, but you're the only other girl who wants to talk to me." Hanako muttered, pushing her away from her, but her arms were linked to her so tightly that she gave up. "And don't tell my brother's, but I'm only using you."

Asami frowned. "Well, I feel used and abused. For what?"

"My brothers gave me a bad reputation... and uh..."

"You have a crush on someone and you want them to think you're cool so you're using me to get their attention because you think everyone thinks I'm so awesome?"

"...I never said-"

"It's okay, I know I'm beautiful."

Hanako pouted, walking a little faster to loose her, but Asami just followed her, adjusting the large yellow skirts of her uniform. "Never mind. I don't like you anymore."

"But we're practically cousins."

"We're not cousins! If we were cousins, it would be super weird. My mom is the same age as your dad, and your dad even had a crush on my mom. We're everything but cousins."

"Like I say, we're practically cousins. My dad still calls Haruhi my big sister."

"Which is creepy."

"It's not creepy. I was seven before I realized she wasn't. "

"The fact that you even thought about it at all is creepy."

Hanako rolled her eyes as Asami huffed out another complaint overdramatically. The young Hitachiin tried to ignore her, but one cannot simply ignore the seemingly amazing way Suoh's can annoy those who don't pay attention to them.

"Hanako."

"..."

"Hanako."

"..."

"Ha-na-ko."

"..."

"Hana!"

"What?!"

"Look!" Asami grabbed her chin and shoved her face into the bulletin board. Hanako grumbled something about paper cuts, before she pushed the blode away from her to see properly. "Do you see it?"

Hanako looked at all the papers that were pinned to the large board. She sighed and gave a dirty expression at the paper that said 'news paper club'. She rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to rip the paper off the board, crumble it, and throw it at her face.

"I'm not incapable of doing things." She mumbled, catching Asami's distinctive giggle of amusement. "Shut your face."

"But I think you'd make a really cute paper girl, Hanako! Besides, with you as one of their members, they'd totally get more people interested in them. Right now, no one even knows they exist."

"...Then why don't you join?"

"I'm too busy not caring about them to join."

"You're a real peach, Asami."

Asami shrugged, and pulled off a paper. "Okay... what about the gardening club?"

Hanako ripped it out of her hands, glaring at the words printed on it. "Is this all you think about at night? I hate flowers and I know you stalk the gardening club during club hours anyway, and I'm not looking into getting dirty. Plus it's full of perverts who are only interested in making girls like them with flowers."

"...Mitsu is not a pervert! And they're not perverts, they're nerds who don't love them. But I love Mitsu so he doesn't count."

"Whatever. I'm not interested in Mitsu so it's a pass."

"Fine, if you're all about making other friends besides your idiotic brother who don't know right from wrong..." Asami mumbled, running her finger over random fliers, until she stopped on one in particular in the corner. "Ah ha! Ouran's chess team. It says they only need one more member. It's your lucky day."

"The chess team?"

"Now those are your real nerds. And technically your the nerd of all three of you, I say it's worth a shot."

"No."

"But they're really smart. Just think of how happy you'll make one of them if you kiss-"

Hanako glared, slapping her hand away from the flier. "I will not let you finished that sentence. It's a _pass_."

"You're becoming really picky. Like Hayato when picking a girlfriend."

"Just shut up. I'm not doing this with you. You're obviously not helping."

Before Hanako could walk away, Asami grabbed her elbow and pulled her back. "Alright, alright. I'll be serious. Lets see... There's the Drama club, the... Knitting club, I... Didn't know they had that. The creative arts class, the performing arts group, jewelry making club, the swimming team... The school choir-"

"Wait a minute, stop." Hanako practically demanded, ripping one of the many fliers out of her hands. "...The swimming team.. I know how to swim."

"Oh poor sweet, sweet Hana," Asami shook her head, dropping the fliers to the floor so she could take that one out of her hands. "There's no way. I'm trying to save you from more embarrassment than you already have endured because of your stupid brothers."

Hanako took it back. "What embarrassment? I could do it."

"I'm not saying you can't do it. Hanako, but it'd the swim team. There's boys there."

"And you're saying that I'll humiliate myself in the club, because they're mostly all guys there. Who cares? I'm not-"

"Hanako, sweetie, I'm saying you're kind a chubby."

She glared, holding the flier close to her chest so she wouldn't take it away. "Just because you're skinner than me, doesn't mean I'm chubby."

Asami sighed, throwing her arms out in defeat. "Alright, fine. But the swim team has tough requirements, and I think that you're just too innocent to be in a club like that. I mean the guys are super toned and they work out all the time and you have to diet, and then you get weird broad, manly shoulders if you swim so much and-"

"Whatever," she short brunette turned around, glaring at the floor. "I'll get on the team, and when I do, you'll be the first person I dunk under water."

"I was kidding about that chubby comment, I'm just-"

"Learn how to bob for apples, Asami."

"Why?"

"Because I'll be throwing them at you."

* * *

Tamaki sat, slumped against the large desk in his office in Ouran. He tapped his foot against the leg of his chair and flipped through a large photo album. He rested his cheek on his fist, flipping over many photos that laid on the pages. The edges of the book were slightly padded from constant use, but otherwise, was surprisingly in one piece.

He stared at a picture of him, and Kyouya and huffed a dramatic sigh. They were in middle school and were so lively. He was leaning on Kyouya's shoulder, making a funny face at the camera he held on his outstretched hand. Kyouya stood there with his emotionally scowl, with his eyes hidden behind his glasses.

The blonde complained something under his breath about how good the old days were and he flipped the page again, where the twins, Huni, Mori, Kyouya and him were looking at the camera, as one fan girl agreed to take one of them.

The twins stood there in the back, with their nerdy hairstyles, looking mostly irritated that they had to be there in the first place, while Usa-chan was taking up most of the picture, as Huni was standing in the front.

It was the first picture they took once the Host Club was officially funded.

He flipped the pages until Haruhi was there in the photos. The twins were more lively and were cuddled up at both her sides like magnets. He and Kyouya were in the back and Huni and Mori had their own corner, with Usa-chan propped up on Huni's shoulders.

He flipped another page and could clearly see that Renge had photo bombed almost all of them.

He remembered those days.

Now, there was no such thing as the Host Club. It's grandness was now a legacy and was only a distant memory of those involved. And of course, a couple hundred photo's to help remember those times.

And he missed them.

Now, the host club members were married, had children, and had no time to do silly things like 'entertain guests' in a silly club.

If only their children could have followed their path.

"Tono!"

Tamaki scream and slammed the photo album shut, and his coffee that was innocently sitting near his elbow, was knocked over, spilling all over the desk and everything that was there. He gasped in utter horror and picked up a handful of papers and tried to shake them dry.

He turned to the door that was slammed open and grumbled. "What? Who is it?"

"No small talk, I have an hour of free time and I ask the questions." Kaoru bust into the room, all in an uncharacteristically annoyed flourish. "I really hate to come to you for this, but I'm desperate."

Tamaki arched his brow, and started hiding the many photos he had on the desk and looked around the room to see if the 'other one' would pop up, too. "Kaoru, what're you doing here?"

"I'd rather not answer that. I'm setting a low profile right now. I just disguised myself as a substitute teacher to get in here."

"...Why?"

"Didn't I just say no questions?"

Tamaki sat back into his chair and smirked. "As much as we're friends an all... you have to have an appointment to see me."

"Help me, or I do it myself and you get the same fate as your assistant and the vice principal."

"What'd you do to them?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find our later when I'm done with you," Kaoru flapped his wrist in dismissal, and walked over to the filing cabinet, "do you have a paper that has a list of the students in class 2D in the middle school section?"

"What for?"

"Particularly a list of the boys in the class. I don't care about the girls."

"Isn't class 2D the class Kana, Yuki, Izumi and Kyoji are in?"

"...So?"

"What do you need a list of the students in there for?"

Kaoru hesitated as he opened the filing cabinet and began flipping through random flies. "I uh... I was just curious."

Tamaki crossed his legs, looking around the room. "What about yesterday when I invited you, Suzuki, and _everyone_ over to my house, and all of you refused, saying that you were really busy, and that you couldn't make it?"

"That's right... we were really busy."

"But later that night, I was talking to Haruhi and she said that she and Hikaru weren't doing anything that night and I called Suzuki next and she said that you two weren't doing anything either, and told me that you were complaining about being bored."

"..."

Tamaki looked down at his nails. "I think I'm too busy to see you today, Kaoru. Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay, fine, yes I lied, but so did everyone else. Just tell me what I need to know and I'll be on my way. You're the damn chairmen on the school, it's your job."

"I suppose I might be able to help you. If you tell me what you're doing with this information. Or a list of these... boy."

"...I just... need to know."

"I need to know why."

"I really don't have enough time. If my nephew gets in trouble and is sent in here, he'll tell the twins I was here and I would much rather not get in trouble for being here."

"What would you get in trouble for?"

Kaoru glared and grabbed the collar of Tamaki's tux, pulling his nose just inches away from his own. "Because teenage girls are mean. Are you going to help me or not?"

The blonde hummed, contemplating with a fake deep thinking expression. "Alright, what'd you need?"

"A list of the boys that are in class 2D."

"That'll be a pretty long list. What's it for?"

Kaoru grumbled, letting his fingers slip from his friend's shirt. "...It uh... there's this boy that causing a particular big problem and I'd like to have a word with him. But I don't know who it is."

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"...No."

"Do you know what his last name is?"

"No."

"Do you know what his family does?"

"No."

"Are you sure he's in this class?"

"Not really. Why do you think I came here? If I knew where exactly he was I would have disguise as that's class teacher and handled it myself but I don't."

Tamaki stood up, sticking his hands in his pocket as he slid over to another cabinet. "Well I'm not really sure how to help you. Maybe if you'd tell me what this particular problem is that he stared and maybe I can fix it for you."

"...Fine, I used Isobe-"

"Your five year old daughter?"

"Lets ignore how old she is and just say she's my personal spy in this, and while we uh... were discussing this problem, she helped me retrieve this certain... book, and in that book I happen to have found out this certain information and that information just happened to be... that... my other two older daughters have this itty bitty tiny, not so important crush on this certain boy."

"...I see."

"And I don't know who this certain boy is so I came here to retrieve that information from you."

"Ah."

"Stop giving me that look! I'll admit that I need your help if you actually help me."

Tamaki started chuckling, running his chin while he flipped through a few pieces of paper that were tucked away in a folder. "You're coming to me for help so I can help you find this boy your daughters have a crush on. But isn't there two boys? If so I think you're going to have to-"

"They have a crush on the same boy and they don't want to share."

"...Interesting."

Kaoru narrowed his eyes even more as his fingers clutched the rim of the desk. "I swear to god, stop making that face. It's not my fault they won't tell me. Apparently teenage girls are extra rebellious these days and don't want to tell their fathers anything."

"In your face, Asami tells me everything."

"Did she tell you that she's had three boyfriends in the last five months?"

Tamaki looked away. " _Impossible_. Asami wouldn't ever date without telling me about it first. We've made it a strict rule that she's not allowed to date until she's twenty-five."

"Oh well no wonder she hasn't told you about Mitsu..."

"Who's Mitsu?!"

"...I'm not seeing a file in my hand that shows the students in class 2D." Kaoru taunted, holding his hand out.

Tamaki grumbled and grabbed a book hat was on the top shelve, with the Ouran logo engraved on the cover in gold. "Fine, I have a list of them. But I don't see how you'd be able to know who it is if you don't even know what he looks like."

"Great" Kaoru smirked, as the book was slid over to him. "Ah... the year book. Can I take this home?"

"No."

The ginger slumped himself down on one of the chairs. "Fine. Well I'll have to call Suzuki and tell her I'll be late. I'm not leaving this building unit I know who that punk is."

"...Who's Mitsu?"

Kaoru looked over at Tamaki, who was glaring back at him, not necessarily angry, more of... plotting a particular teens death, and that teens name just happened to be, Mitsu. "...I don't think I'm entitled to say really... It's just.. teenage gossip."

"...That involves, Asami?"

Kaoru flipped a page of the year book, flipping them with his thumb, searching for the page that had class 2D. "It... might. Oh! This kid.. He looks suspicious."

"Hey wait a minute..." Tamaki mused, his lips puckering more and more. "Mitsu... isn't he a third-year? And... isn't he Kasanoda's son!?"

"He might be." Kaoru flipped another page. "And Asami has a huge crush on him. But you didn't hear it from me."

"She told me that she isn't interested in boys!"

"Your daughter is a huge liar." Kaoru ignored Tamaki's horror filled gasp. "What about this kid? Tamo Okazaki? Eh... He doesn't seem to be into red heads. Look a his eyes. I almost feel offended just looking at him. Obviously the twins wouldn't like him either."

"...I think... I'll have a talk with Asami later."

"This kid looks too ugly for my twins... Maybe this guy."

"..."

"...Ew. Seriously, none of this kids are even worth an argument."

Tamaki was about to say something else about being betrayed by his second rebellious daughter, when the door to his office suddenly opened. Kaoru flinched, picking the book up higher so it shielded his face. Tamaki hopped off the edge of the desk where he decided to sit and straightened his tie.

Hayato stood in the doorway, looking at both the men almost in disgust.

The teens hair was ruffled and there was a smudge of something blue on his cheek. His blazer was unbuttoned, showing his white undershirt, and his tie was nowhere to be seen. He honestly looked as though he had just gotten out of bed.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "Hayato... What're you doing in here?"

The young Hitachiin just shook his head. "Oh you know... Just being sent to the principal's office for being the best student in the school. You know how it is."

"...You look a mess."

"I got into an argument."

His eyes widened. "Again? Hayato it's the second time this week."

"And you've done great not telling my mother."

"Why were you sent here instead of the actual principals office?"

Kaoru silently sunk deeper into his chair.

"...Because when I went there, the door was locked, so they sent me here instead." Hayato shrugged, dropping himself down in another chair in the corner. "They unlocked it, but a woman and the vice principal were tied up and had ducked tape on their faces, and they were too busy trying to figure out which substitute teacher did it to them to punish me."

Tamaki turned to Kaoru and glared. "I'm telling, Suzuki."

Kaoru put the book down and frowned. "But she told me not to come here. She'll get mad at me."

Hayato sat there, too busy wondering why his uncle was there, but honestly, he had seen stranger things so he pulled out his phone and began waiting until his hour was through so he could go home.

"What was the point of tying them up!?"

"They were asking too many questions!"

"I'd expect this from your brother, not you, Kaoru..."

"Since when have you ever had the privilege to scold me? I didn't come here for a lecture. "

"Just for disturbing the school, I'm calling your wife to pick you up."

Kaoru pointed at Hayato. "Scold him. He's the kid. He got into a fight."

Tamaki picked up his phone, mockingly. "True... But you have no idea how long I've waited for the chance to actually get you and Hikaru back for all those times in highschool."

"...Forgive and forget, boss."

"Not this time."

* * *

"Haruhi, there you are! Do you know what time it is? What're you doing here so late?"

Haruhi flinched covered her eyes with his wrist, as she stood in the doorway. The bright light that touched her face from inside the house practically blinded her and she groaned. Shooing away her husband who stood with the door wide open.

"I know..." she yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth. "I... I didn't know I'd be... gone that long."

Hikaru frowned, more so of disapproval rather than from seeing his wife so tired. "It's past eight. It's the lonest time you've been at work."

"I know," she repeated. "I'm sorry."

"You could have called me and told me you'd be late," he refused to let her off easy. He took her bag from her hands and tossed it to a maid that wasn't even expecting something to be thrown at her. "I was worrying about you this whole time."

"...I would have called-" she tried to defend herself, but another yawn cut her off and it didn't make her look very serious. "but... I was stuck in this meeting with a client until six, and got stuck in rush hour traffic after I accidentally took a nap in the car."

Hikaru puckered his lips in a pout as he watched her slowly unbutton her blazer. "Do you want dinner?"

"Too tired."

"A shower?"

"Too tired."

"Well at least remember to undress before going to bed this time," he complained, grabbing her wrist before she had walked out of his reach, and finished slipping of her jacket for her as she seemed to have forgotten to take it off after unbuttoning it. "It's never comfortable to sleep next to you when you wear hard clothes."

Haruhi mumbled a few complaints under her breath, as he slipped her blazer off her shoulders.

"...I'm Sorry I came home so late," she muttered, almost nervously, as though she thought he was mad at her from his firm disapproving tone. "I didn't want to stay that long. I know that we normally all eat dinner together. I didn't think I'd have so much work."

"I know, you've been working a lot recently. More than me," thought of course, Hikaru just seemed to be too prone to complaining about things, that he didn't realize that she was truly bothered by it, too. "I'm surprised you didn't notice the message I sent you earlier."

Haruhi pouted. "...I was too busy working to check my phone."

He sighed, and tossed part of her uniform to the same maid who was still busy reorganizing the closet to pay attention to the things he was throwing at her. "I don't care, you're still taking a bath. I can smell you."

"Can you?" She looked down, frowning. "My office is hot and stuffy."

She made a face as a aching, turning feeling bubbled in her stomach and placed her hand over her middle. "I think... I'll just go to bed. Cuddling me is up to you."

He slanted his brow in concern and started following her only inches behind her. "What's wrong?"

"I think I caught a cold from one of my co-workers. I don't feel good."

"You're sick now, too?"

She rubbed her eyes with one hand, while trying to figure out how to unbutton her blouse as she headed for the staircase. "Trust me, it wasn't part of my intentions."

"But you can't be sick," he argued childishly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "we have that photo shoot Wednesday at the warehouse, and you have to be there."

She raised her lip in discomfort. "Do I have to?"

"They're couple photos for the new line."

"But you haven't even started on that line."

"That isn't the point, it's for next year and we're advertising it."

"...Advertising something that isn't even in production yet?"

"I think we've been married long enough that this sort of thing shouldn't surprise you. We need to advertise the advertisement with our faces and you and Suzuki are supposed to be there to dress in the female section."

Haruhi gave and turned back around. "Can't you find a substitute? It isn't that far away and I really don't feel up to It."

"But I'm married!" He gasped. "I can't pose with other woman for the cover that are featured on magazines. That's how celebrity affair rumors start. Have I taught you nothing?"

"...Apparently not," she yawned again, scratching her head in a way that was totally not attractive to her husband. "I'll try to act excited, but only because you've seemed so hyped up about this for the past month, and I feel bad because I've been avoiding you."

"Well if you're not feeling good..." he murmured, twisting his lips in awkwardness. "We could reschedule for next week. Besides, you'd look like a zombie anyway... Why are you going that way?"

She shrugged, then stopped walking as she realized she had turned away from the stairs and had walked herself into a dead-end hallway to the powder-room. "...I... I was aiming for the bedroom."

"I thought so." He sighed and his shoulders lost all tension as he reached for her hand pulling her close to him. "This job is messing with you mentally. I think you should take a day. When was your last day off?"

"...Sunday."

"Sundays don't count."

"Then... I don't know. I'm too tired. _You're_ starting to mess with me mentally."

He sighed, draping his arms over her shoulders, easing his face close to hers. "Don't you remember when you'd get home before me, and practically drape yourself over me from love deprivanation after just a couple hours?"

"I don't remember that at all," she fidgeted, laying her temple against his wrist, as fatigue was nagging her to just collapse. "But if this is a hint to tell me that you're kiss deprived I think you're going to have to come over here instead."

Hikaru scuffed, rolling his eyes as he laid his lips gently against hers, cupping her cheek to keep her in place or to keep her from falling backwards. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"I'm off Sunday."

"You're always off Sunday."

"Then that's the day I'm sure I'm off on."

Snickering, he felt her arms loop around his neck as they got closer. His lips fluttered against hers with tiny feather-light kisses. "It's still early... everyone is awake, are you really that tired?"

She leaned against him, mostly using him as a stand up bed. "I'm dying. I'm going to dose up on cough syrup and go to bed."

He kissed her again, with his teeth toying with her lip, before running an invisible trail down her jaw-line. "I love you."

"Hmm... I love you, too."

"Oh god, go to bed already. Get a room, or something. Get out of the hallway." Keito groaned. He was standing behind them, clutching Kotoko to his side. "This is just gross."

Kotoko squeaked which caused the pacifier to fall out of her mouth, but didn't say anything else.

Hikaru shooed them both away, which he just received an eye roll in return before his second son decided not to argue with them and walked away.

Haruhi pulled away. "He seems irritated. And.. different. How does he look different?"

"I dunno. He's been irritated at me for a few days now. Dunno why." He gave up on everything and linked his arm under her legs before picking her up bridal-style. "Let's just go to bed."

She looked over his shoulder, then looked back and glared. "What'd you do?"

"I haven't the slightest of clue, Haruhi."

"He brushed his hair. Why'd he have his glasses on?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

"Didn't you have dinner with them?"

"Yeah, but Kototo was the only one without headphones in, so I only talked to her. It was mostly a one-sided conversation though."

"I think he's upset."

"He's a teenage boy. It's in his nature to be upset with everything."

"I think I should-"

"Remember Haruhi? It's your bedtime."

"But-"

"Shhhh."

* * *

 **I don't know why, but this didn't take long at all. I was writing this because I had no ideas for the other stories I'm supposed to be updating. ;; Oh well.**

 **As for all the friends from America who are celebrating, Happy thanksgiving! This will be the last update until after thanksgiving so I thought I'd say it now. :) As for me, I'm thankful for all of you, and everyone who reads my stories, and for writing in general which has taken up most of my life. ~ Wouldn't know what I'd do without any of it.**

 **Thank you for reading it you got this far! :D You guys have no idea how happy you make me. You're the best!**


	7. Bad-Boy Reputation

**Bad-Boy Reputation**

* * *

Haruhi's mouth was close to making a completely circle as she yawned widely.

Her eyes fell on the tiny letters printed on the book that laid in front of her. Her temples throbbed and she tried to keep her head off the table. Her stomach ached as though something was grabbing and twisting her insides, making her want to puke.

It was a wonder why she even bothered to get out of bed that day.

Upstairs she heard door slamming, rushed voices of teenagers, and screeching of an eighteen month old as everyone got ready for school. It was seven-fifteen and everyone was running around, complaining that they were going to be late for whatever they were doing that day.

She pushed her hair out of her face and laid her head down on her arms over the table, and groaned, hoping nothing would break from her family rummaging through the house, which would cause her to get up and clean.

The thumping got louder and suddenly all her children, and husband managed to enter the dinning room at the exact same time, talking mindlessly to each other about pointless things like telling each other to stay out of their business, and about a dance they didn't want to go to, and something about stubborn wives.

And she couldn't help but think that 'stubborn wife' comment was targeted towards her.

"There's my gorgeous wife," he cooed near her face as he stepped up to the table after waving away a maid to get him coffee. "...Who's... wearing her sweatpants at the table," he glared in confusion. "You're not dressed darling."

She groaned, turning her head to look at him with her lips pursed in discomfort. "Nope."

He frowned, brushing her hair out of her face. "What's the matter? Still sick?"

"It's been a day, Hikaru."

"But last night you took so much cough medicine that could choke a cow."

"I took one cough drop."

He hesitated, then nodded and gave her head a small pat. "It's okay babe. You don't have to get dressed yet. Work doesn't start for another hour for you."

"I'm not going to work today. I don't feel good."

Out of concern, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him, feeling her cheeks with the back of his hand. "Why? Are you that sick? You never take a day off if you don't have too."

She swatted his hand away and sat up, laying her forehead on her hand. "I wanted to, but I don't feel like it. I'm going back to bed after I finish my coffee."

Hikaru pouted as he took a seat beside her, making it a point to scoot his chair closer to her. "Figures. The day you decide not to go to work, is the day I have to go to work whether I like it or not."

She looked around, seeing her teenagers lazily throw themselves into their own chairs, and in a tired voice, demand what they wanted for breakfast.

And again, her children were all half dressed and not even close to being ready for school.

particularly, Hayato.

Keito rubbed his wrist over his eyes, blinking a few times before slipping on his glasses, "Since it's Friday could we skip?"

Haruhi pushed away her husband's face again. "No... you can't skip."

Hayato grumbled, folding his arms behind his head to lean back and glare at the ceiling. "I'm tired of it. I hate fall. I hate dances, and flustering girls who don't know how to take a hint."

"Oh, you've got girl problems?" Keito huffed, throwing his upper half over the table, ignoring his baby sister who was trying to climb up his leg. "They're not even interested in you."

"I was talking about, Asami... She won't stop bugging me."

"I don't know why you're complaining," Hanako finally took it into consideration to pick up their sister who was whining first at her father to pick her up, but he was obviously too busy with their mother. "I have my first day of club today so I can't skip."

Hayato rolled his eyes towards her in sympathy. "You don't go to any clubs."

"No, Asami helped me try out for the swim team yesterday," she pouted, pushing a cup of coffee closer to her that a maid had sat down for her, than grinned with bursting excitement as though it was eating her away inside to say something about it.

"I swam 1.6 above the required time from end to end, so they let me in," she continued, turning to her parents. "The couch already has a suit for me."

Haruhi was about to muster up all her energy to congratulate her daughter, but Hikaru had started choking on his own coffee which turned her attention towards him, and made her wonder why on earth she had married such an idiot. Especially for what came out of his mouth next.

"Swimming team?" he choked almost in disgust. "Why? That's... weird."

"But I'm not good at anything else..."

"But they're half naked! It's like... a bunch of teenagers in a giant bath half naked together!"

"...You're the one making it weird!"

"Hika," Haruhi scolded, patting his hand, making him sit back down. "Calm down. It's a pool not a bath."

"But the swim team is full of _boys_ ," Hikaru complained, slumping against his seat, crossing his arms over his stomach. "Half naked raging hormonal... _boys_."

"Yes... I know, dad."

"It's gross."

Hanako heaved, putting Kotoko down on the floor as she screeched for her mother to hold her. The teen moved her eyes away from her father and straightened her red bow to her uniform. "I think I'll just... get breakfast at school with Asami."

Hayato looked at her in disgust. "Why? Why are you hanging out with her?"

"Because she gets there early all the time and she's my only female friend..." Hanako hesitated, and even looked down at herself in pity. "...I'm not proud about it either."

With that, she adjusted the rest of her clothes and headed out the door of the dinning room. Hayato and Keito watched her leave, but Hayato was the only one who cared to complain about it.

"Now I have to get ready..."

Keito turned to him, not even bothering to reply. Silence instantly took over the table as their older children started leaving the room. Hikaru noticed that Hanako had completely vanished from sight and turned to his eldest son instantly.

Hayato caught his strange look and scowled. "What?"

"What to raise your weekly allowance by four-thousand?"

Haruhi looked at her husband and was ready to tell him to shut up, but her headache dominated her brain and made her lay back down.

Hayato arched his brow. "Why? Cause I'm already at forty-thousand."

Hikaru picked Kotoko up, and surprisingly, she was quite content with being passed around like a hot potato. "I'm paying you to watch her during swim practice."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No."

"That's ridiculous." Hayato declared, flapping his wrist as he stood up, grabbing his shirt and blazer off the head of his chair. "And besides, we all have club hours at the same time. I'm busy with baseball practice."

Hikaru sighed, turning to his other son, he opened his mouth but he was stopped before he could get a word out.

"Don't even think about it."

"But you don't have anything to do."

"I have band practice. Seriously I've been with that club for four years, dad," Keito shook his head, deciding not to bother with it anymore. "And why would you ask me? I don't mix well with the swim team."

Hikaru looked at Haruhi, but she didn't offer any help. "You're just saying _no_ because he said _no_."

"Or maybe it's because I can't _swim_."

Hikaru grumbled, clutching the baby tighter, making her squeal for freedom against his tight hold. "Fine. I'll find my own security. I swear this is why I had two boys before any girls."

Haruhi turned her head, resting her cheek against her arm. "...They were at random and you know it."

He waited until he heard the front door to the house slam shut before slumping his face down on his hands. Outside, he just looked bored and frustrated. On the inside, his heart had sunken deep down to the pit of his stomach and he felt sick.

There was just something about boys that irked him, and he had no idea why.

Kotoko slammed her hands down on the table for attention, as she was sitting on her father's lap, but as he continued to ignore her, she squealed to be put back down on the floor.

Haruhi rubbed her hand over her face and stood up lazily, in slow movements. She walked leaned over and took the baby from her husband's lap and walked the opposite direction with her.

"...I'm going to bed. Don't forget when you leave― Your keys are on the table."

Hikaru barely even knew she had taken the baby, as his concentration was on the table, and what was on his mind. "...Haru?"

She stopped. All the tossing and turning she had done last night was wearing on her eyes, and her stomach hurt to the point where she wouldn't even care if the house was on fire. She was going to bed. "... _What_?"

"...This might seem strange... but I think I can see into the future."

"...Now I'm really going to bed," she turned her back on him, and handed off Kotoko to a passerby maid. "If I'm sleep when you get home, don't wake me up."

"Haru get back here! We're talking."

She groaned, turning back around. "Can I divorce you, take a nap, then marry you again so I can lock you out of the bedroom and get some sleep?"

"No, it doesn't work that way," Hikaru stood up, pressing his hands to the table. "...Remember a long time ago, when I had that dream?"

"No."

"About old people?"

" _No_."

"About the wheelchair?"

" _No_."

"...Well I had it and you know what!" He turned to her, scowling as if he had just taken a bite out of a freshly picked lemon. "Hanako got pregnant at eighteen in my dream."

Haruhi laid her hand on her stomach, as he leaned against the door frame. "So?"

"So?!"

"I meant 'so what?' It was a dream. I don't even remember you having it. Because it wasn't _my_ dream."

He gasped, clutching his hand against his chest, gripping his shirt. "Don't you get it? Hanako was just accepted into the swim team. With a bunch of boys. Haru, she's seventeen!"

"...I still don't get it."

"She'll be eighteen in ten months!"

Haruhi sighed, zipping her hoodie up to her chin, "And so will her brothers... Babe just go to work. I'm too sick and tired to humor you today."

"But Haru!"

"I get what you're saying."

"Exactly, so-"

"And I think you're a moron."

Hikaru huffed, looking down at his coffee cup with an ugly frown. "Fine. I know what I'm talking about. I'll just humor myself. I don't know what it is about _this_ but it makes me mad. Call it father's intuition if you will, I'm not going to-"

"Just go to work, Tamaki."

"I'm not acting like Tamaki! Can't a father be concerned without being accused of being _Tamaki_?"

She shrugged, rubbing the side of her nose. "No. And I sure wish you had this so called _'father's intuition'_ when you lost my baby in the shopping mall last month."

"It was one time," he rolled his eyes. "Sure, point out all my mistakes, why do you think I'm so concerned now? When I'm _not_ concerned, I loose babies in shopping malls, when I _am_ concerned, I get accused of being an over dramatic blonde. What do you want from me woman?"

"For you to go to work."

"Fine," stubbornly, he turned away from her, grabbing his coat. "I'll figure something out. Don't miss me while I'm gone."

"I won't."

"You're so cruel to me," sighing, he stepped up to her before she got a chance to get away, and kissed her temple, nuzzling his nose in her tangled hair. "See you tonight... love you."

She just looked at him, with her eyes half-lidded. And it was then, after moment's of staring at each other for no particular reason, that Hikaru just decided to let her be on her way after patting her head in a goodbye gesture.

* * *

"Touch me again and I'll bite you."

Asami slowly drew back her fingers, after attempting to touch her " _Cousin's_ " hair for the third time that afternoon.

"You can't bite me," she retorted, nudging his shoulder. "I'm a girl."

Hayato nudged her back, but as she being the frail girl she was, she almost fell off the bench they sat on. "Then I'll lick you."

"That's just disgusting."

"Well then quit touching my hair!"

The blonde's shoulders shook as she pressed her hands against his arm, ripping a small travel brush from her book bag. "It looks like you have a bed head! quit wearing your hat out of the field and brush it when you get out of bed."

He smacked her hand away. The brush that was laying against her fingers, was thrown to the ground. "It's my hair. Bother with your own."

"But it's ugly to look at and I can't concentrate."

He grumbled, shoving her away again. "No one told you to sit next to me, dimwit."

"Well it was either sit with you, or alone, and it gets boring alone. I can't talk to myself."

"I'd rather sit alone..."

"And that's why you're single," she declared, slumping her elbow on his shoulder, leaning into him suggestively. "Your appearance, your attitude, your face, your personality altogether is sad."

Hayato made it a point to shove her away again, and to scoot further away from her. "I'm not going to ignore the fact that you just insulted my entire being."

"There's a little light in the dark cave dear, Hayato, don't worry. You've got potential."

"Again, I didn't ask you to sit next to me. Go bug one of your friends."

She sighed, closing her knees tight as she restrained from moving closer to him again once he placed their bags between the two of them. To her it was almost insulting, as she never did learn to hold her tongue when speaking, and she never cared to, but neither did he.

"All my friends are skipping clubs to hang our with their boyfriends. Hanako's in swim practice so there isn't anyone other than you to hang out with."

"We're not hanging out. I'm barely tolerating you."

"All in good time, Hayato."

After that he stood up, taking in slow shallow breaths of the crisp, warm air of an autumn breeze that just happened to pass by them. he glanced over his shoulder as he walked away, to make sure she wasn't following him, but she was. Her long blonde hair flapped against her back as she caught up with him, complaining that he was walking too fast.

He was walking left, then quickly steered right. He clenched his fists and glared at the ground, trying to get her to go away. No matter what he'd say, or do, she wouldn't leave him alone, and just continued to complain, and nag him, and tell him how much he needed a girlfriend because of his unstable behavior.

He'd just tell her to shut up; As if he needed a girl. Or as if a girl could really _help_ him.

Which was pretty unlikely, said by Asami. But there was no hurt in trying.

"I'm going to find you a girlfriend."

With that sudden plan bursting from her lips, Hayato stopped dead in his tracks was cranked his head around almost creepily.

" _No_ , you're not."

The naïve blonde ignored it and walked passed him, flapping her hand as she mentioned every possibility. "Face it, you're miserable because no one wants to be around you guys. People don't want to be around you guys because of your reputation here. And because of that, poor little Hanako can't find a boyfriend, and girls are scared away from you because you seem like a jerk. You're a jerk because you're sad. You're sad because you don't have a girlfriend."

He turned away again, walking the opposite direction of her again when her back was turned. "I'm not sad, or lonely. I don't want a girlfriend."

She opened her mouth.

"Shut up."

She closed her mouth back up.

"I've just saying," she said after a while, following him again, having to almost run to keep up with him. "You can't crave food you've never had, so I think that that's your problem."

"I think _you're_ my problem," Hayato grumbled under his breath, though he didn't bother to try too hard at hiding it. "You need to be like Hanako and go find something to entertain you during these hours. Or just go home."

He frowned as he pushed passed the heavy, locked gate of the large baseball field behind the school in the huge courtyard. He used a key, that he had pulled out of his blazer pocket, to unlock the padlock, and carelessly walked through, not bothering to see if anyone was looking.

And he really didn't think anything of it until someone had to bring it up.

"Haya, you're not supposed to be here. The coach isn't here and you don't have practice. We're going to get in trouble," Asami whined, tugging his sleeve. "it was locked or a _reason_."

He jerked his arm out of her grasp. "Here's a solution. You go home and _not_ follow me, and you won't get in trouble."

Her pink lips curled in discouragement. "But you'll get in trouble. I shouldn't have to babysit you all the time."

"Just because you're older than me, doesn't mean you have to babysit. Leave me alone."

"See? This is why you have such a rep. Your bad-boy behavior is only attractive to certain- _A_ _h_!"

The blonde cut herself off as she squealed. Hayato gasped as she pushed on his back, causing him to almost fall flat on his face. He turned, ready to shout out the first curse word that came to his head, but a hand was slapped against his mouth, preventing him from doing so.

"Asa-Mff-"

"Oh my god," She suppressed another squeal of shock with a whisper. "Mitsu's over there! coming out of the greenhouse."

He slapped her hand away (making her whimper and pull her hand back) and turned to where she was looking. And Mitsu, with his wild bright hair and dirty clothes, was indeed coming out from the greenhouse that was off in the distance of the courtyard.

The ginger teen shoved her away from him and attempted to walk to the edge of the field, but Asami was clutching his arm, trembling from _god_ only knew what of. His face, though always like that, scrunched up again as he struggled with her hand, prying her fingers away from his sleeve.

"Asami, what the hell? Get off."

"Mitsu!" She squeaked, raising her hand up to call the red head over, trying to get his attention. "Mitsu, over here!"

Hayato wanted to flick her, and stretched his arm out, ready to do just that before a group, who had been with Mitsu as he was leaving, came up to them, confused as to why hey were called there in the first place.

Which was exactly what Hayato was thinking, as he was suddenly dragged in to something that originally had nothing to do with him at all.

Mitsu stood, biting her lip, and twisting her hair with a free finger. The only one who seemed to notice was Hayato, and in all honestly, he was quite disgusted.

Asami was a prime example as to why he didn't have a girlfriend.

"...Asami," Mitsu spoke up, looking at her through the bars of the gate she had closed on her and, Hayato. "What're you doing?"

She shrugged, trying hard not to grin to widely. "I was just... You know, Hayato's siblings were busy and he was lonely, so he asked me to come out, which obviously wasn't my first choice an all, it's so hot and musky out here, especially on the field and... stuff. _What're you doing_?"

Hayato stared at her, utterly horrified.

She truly was a prime example.

One that never ceased to amaze him.

"We're... just going home," the confused red head muttered. His expression was peaceful until his landed eye contact with Hayato. "I didn't know... you two hung out. Afternoon... _Hitachiin_."

" _Kasanoda_ ," Hayato managed to scoff out a greeting.

"The field is off limits unless the coach is present."

"I'm fully aware of that."

"If you're caught in there, they'll scold you."

"The chairmen is my fake uncle. I can do whatever I want."

Asami cleared her throat. "We were just leaving."

"No we weren't."

Mitsu narrowed his brow, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "I don't care what you do. As long as you don't break any more windows on the green house."

Hayato made a face when he turned his back. "Those who live in glass houses shouldn't stones."

"How is that phrase even relevant to this conversation?"

"Means, don't tell me what to do, or I'm just going to do it anyway."

Mitsu rolled his eyes and gestured everyone in his group to walk a certain way before turning to Asami from the other side of the gate. "You're free to come with us and leave this _thing here_."

She shoot her head uncontrollably, as the adrenaline he caused raged violently through her body, so much so, that she couldn't even say anything. Letting her crush walk away with his friends, leaving her with the _thing_ that was glaring at her so hard there were creases in his forehead.

She chuckled, not being able to help it. "...He called you a _thing_."

Hayato gripped the smooth handle of a bat he had leaning against the fence. "Words cannot describe how much I hate you right now."

"What'd I do?"

"You didn't leave with them."

"...I couldn't," she gasped, looking off towards the direction where Mitsu was walking away. "I don't know why, but I can't stand next to him. He makes me feel so weird."

He shook his head, walking towards the other side of the field, kicking up dust under his feet. "I hate him, too."

"You hate everyone."

"Why are you still here?"

"I don't even know anymore..."


	8. Grapefruit

**Grapefruit**

* * *

The weather was warm, being mid August. The cheery blossom trees that surrounded Ouran were dark green, but they remained unnoticed by the students who were out in the courtyard, ready for club hours.

But there was one boy out in the grass, who seemed to stand out a little more than others, with his cheeks flustered a shade darker than any cheery that came off those trees.

"Is she looking?"

Ryuu glanced over his shoulder. "...No."

Kyoji let out a breath he had been holding and threw his back against the brick wall of the steps leading out of the main entrance of the school. "I don't know what it is about her, she makes me feel so weird." He pressed his hand to his heart. "It's like a mini heart attack every time she walks passed me."

Ryuu fixed his short black locks as he pulled his hat off. "I don't think-"

"How does my hair look?"

"Like you haven't brushed it."

Kyoji hurriedly pulled out a small brush from his pocket and ran it through his hair while looking into a tiny mirror. "Is she looking yet?"

Ryuu sighed and looked over his shoulder again. "No, she's still not looking."

"...Is she even there anymore?"

He looked again, towards a small group of students and nodded. "Yeah... she's still there."

Kyoji took a deep breath and adjusted his middle school uniform. He unbuttoned the few top buttons and mussed his bangs to the point they looked wild and looked as though he had just fallen out of a tree.

He looked ahead at his best friend and glared at him, standing next to him and looking like he thought was 'quite nerdy'.

"If you're going to stand there we may have to rethink about your wardrobe."

Ryuu glared. "I'm not changing because you have a stupid crush. I'm following the dress code, I have no idea what..." he waved his hand in front of Kyoji's outfit. " _This_ is."

He tisked. "It's cool-"

"...Kyoji?"

He gave a high pitched screamed, nearly jumping into Ryuu's arms, and he probably would have had Ryuu not stepped away from him.

Kana arched brow as she glanced at the two of them, clutching a book to her chest. "...What're you guys doing?"

Kyoji cleared his throat, running his fingers through his hair. In his mind he looked epic, but from Ryuu's point of view he just looked like an idiot who was trying too hard.

"Just..." Kyoji muttered. "Hangin'."

"...Oh."

"Do you want to... hang with us?"

"Not really."

"Oh..."

Ryuu facepalmed. "...We really should be going. Don't you have that math exam for your class?"

Kyoji shrugged, laying his hand against the wall, secretly unbuttoning about button from his shirt. "...I figured I could do that later cause... You know, we could... study together, if you want. You're... really good at math."

Kana shook her head, glaring at his shoes. "You need to study on your own. If you're stupid you'll be held back a grade."

He smirked, ignoring the look his friend was giving him. "That's true... so you should put me in my place-... I mean! Not... that kind of place, we could... study in the lirbrary or... something."

"...What?"

"Was that perverted?"

Kana looked over Kyoji's shoulder and looked at Ryuu, as though silently asking him if there was something wrong with him, as her eyes were maybe asking him if he was ill.

"I have to go..." she said quietly, looking at the ground as she began walking away. "Yuki... I think, was looking for me, you should... study with one of the seniors or.. something."

Kyoji groaned, watching her walk away. "But all the seniors I know are stupid!"

He growled, turning on his heel to glare at Ryuu, who was a few inches taller than him but that still didn't stop him from glaring at his collarbone. "Did I say something? Was it perverted?"

"...A little."

The unfortunately thirteen year old collapsed on the grass, clutching a few green blades between his fingers. "I hate when she plays hard to get. I stress out and it kills me."

Ryuu sighed and picked up their book bags from the ground. "I think you're just desperate for someone who doesn't like you."

"I don't know what happened, she always used to help me study, and cheat off her," the Ootori heir pouted. "I think she's changed. Am I not attractive enough?"

"I don't think it's appropriate to say she's changed because she didn't take you up on your perverted offer."

"It wasn't that perverted!"

"Well maybe you should stay clear of any girl and just stick to your video games."

Kyoji looked at him and glared, though less in annoyance and more in determination. "Right... all I have to do is find a video game she's into. And she'll come to my house and then I'll ask her to the fall formal."

Ryuu decided not to mention the faults in his plan and just gave his head a light pat. "That's right, so young and innocent. Keep your dreams big."

Now even more determined, Kyoji stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Alright. First, I'll ask my dad for my allowance two days early, cause I spent all of it, then, me and you will go to my favorite game store and buy one of everything."

"...Didn't he give you you're two hundred thousand yen allowance five days ago?"

"Yes but I was busy with my one man party and I needed games and junk food. You'd be surprised how little two hundred thousand yen can go."

"...It's probably because your dad doesn't trust you with more money cause all you buy is junk."

"My mom says it's fine."

Ryuu sighed again and worked up enough energy to follow his friend as he started walking away. "Not gonna lie bro... your mom is weird."

Kyoji stopped, though about it, then kept walking. "Yeah... but she lets me do whatever I want so it works. Now... we just need to find a senior who will be willing to drive uh."

"Don't you have a chauffeur? And why do I have to go?"

"Tachibana doesn't trust me. Dad pays him specifically to take me home so I do my homework... Oh! There's one!"

"I don't think he'll do it-"

"Senior! Wait!"

"Or we could just chase seniors around the courtyard... that sounds fun."

After hearing a tiny voice behind him, the senior who they decided to "chase around" stopped what he was doing and shrugged off the grasp of a talkative blonde who wouldn't leave him alone or stop blabbering about a crush.

Hayato exclaimed, nearing being thrown to the grown after something heavy pushed him from behind. Asami squealed and covered her face with her book bag, expecting the "thing" to jump out at her next. And since it had already attacked Hayato, she couldn't hide behind him for protection.

Incase it were to eat them, it would eat him first.

The young Hitachiin stood up straight and turned around, glaring at the much shorter students who had pushed him. "What?"

"Hayato, my man." Kyoji smirked, slapping his hand in a secret handshake gesture, but the handshake part was a mystery to Hayato and they just ended up messily bumping palms.

Hayato pulled his hand away. "What're you doing?"

"To cut to the chase, I need a ride."

"...Don't you have a limo?"

"Yeah, but Tachibana and me aren't on good terms at the moment and he won't do what I tell him."

The third year rolled his eyes. "I don't drive."

Kyoji cursed. "Damn it you're useless. Alright blondie, you can drive us!"

Asami blinked. "Am I blondie?"

"And you have the pleasure in driving us adorable middle schooler's to the game store."

"...I don't have a license."

"Ugh... I don't know any useful seniors," Kyoji glared at the ground. "Sucks being an only child. I don't have an older brother to boss around... Ryuu, don't you have a sibling?"

Ryuu looked away from his book. "My sister's younger than I am."

"Alright... fine," Kyoji clenched his fist. "I'll just find a second year... Ryuu! Wait a minute..." He turned around to glare at his friend who failed to mention something to him that would have helped a lot earlier. "We can take your limo!"

"Not if my little sister has to go home. I can't leave her here."

"We'll take her with us!"

Ryuu sighed, taking out his phone as he started following Kyoji again as he started walking ahead of him towards the gate.

Hayato's mouth fell slowly in confusion. "Do I even want to know what you're trying to do?"

" _Simple_ ," Kyoji smirked. "I'm trying to date your cousin."

Hayato expression turned sour as he turned around, intending to forget everything he had just heard and began walking the direction towards the baseball field.

"That's the strangest thing I've heard today," he sighed, casting a look at his side. "And I've been standing next to _you_ all day."

Asami frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hitachiin estate, the front door to the mansion quietly closed. Yes, the man of the house did have a stressful day at work, but he did know to be sure to be quite if he were to ever get home early around nap time.

Nap time was even more stressful than any kind of work.

Because his accounts ever screamed bloody murder in his face.

Tossing his bag to a passerby maid (the one who always seemed to walk in at the perfect time to have things thrown at her), Hikaru yawned and gave the poor short maid a pat on the shoulder that almost sent her into the wall, as she was standing on her tiptoes on one foot while putting his bag away.

Even he knew his maids deserved a raise.

Cracking his knuckles, he began unbuttoning his blazer and drug himself up the stairs, muttering under his breath about excessive paperwork and about leaving it all to his poor brother. Noticing the house was eerily quite he casted a glare over his shoulder, then continued on his way, until he was interrupted again.

"Mr. Hitachiin," another maid called out to him from the banister, giving him the daily news. "Baby Kotoko is asleep in her play-pin in the living room, the other children haven't come home yet, but Mrs. Hitachiin is upstairs in bed. She hasn't come down and she hasn't eaten anything. I think you should check on her. She wont open the door for anyone else."

Hikaru stuck his lip out childishly. "There's always something isn't there?" He groaned after waving her off and turned back around, ready to nag his wife about everything she was doing wrong that the beloved maids thought wasn't right.

He was halfway up the stairs when he had remembered something. Something that involved his wife always going to work, and occasionally coming home with something wrong. Something that she wouldn't want to talk about with him and always tried to hide, despite knowing what was best.

Something that involved someone getting hurt.

Why was that always the first thing that popped in his mind?

 _But she was sick last night, did she even go to work today...?_

Throwing his tie and jacket over the stair railing with a groan. He suddenly had a huge mood changer and stomped up the stairs, not caring about the sleeping baby like he had only a few moments ago.

He grumbled words now that all involved with him saying how stubborn woman were and how they could irritate him to insanity, but yet make him love them so much, and not being able to live with them, but then again, not being able to live without them either.

Woman were always so tricky.

He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to his wife. And it's been almost eighteen years!

Gripping the door handle, he swung their bedroom door open, with a dented scowl plastered on his face. He didn't failed to notice that whoever was in bed, threw the blanket over their face before he could see them.

"I saw that," he declared, pointing a shaky finger towards the lump in the blankets. "I know what you're doing. Get up."

The only response he got was a discouraged grumble.

"Don't be like that, Haru. _Up_."

"...Go away."

"I see what you're doing," he began unbuttoning his white undershirt, walking towards the side of the bed closest to the lump. "And I don't like it."

Haruhi turned over, holding the blanket tighter. "You don't like anything."

"That's not true, I like you."

"If you like me so much then go away."

"That's not how it works," he argued, poking the lump with a firm finger, poking it until it moved away from him. "What're you hiding in there?"

"My dying body."

"...What happened?"

"I got sick. You know that," She grumbled a grumble similar to his, but only a much girlier version. "And I'm still sick. I don't have the energy to argue with you today."

"Oh that..." His shoulders dropped, as though some sort of weight was lifted from them. "I thought it was something else. You're silly Haruhi."

"And very sick. I can't think properly and don't have control over my reflexes, so I might throat punch you if you make fun of me again."

He snickered, patting her leg over the blanket. " _Touchy_ , and I wasn't making fun of you, I just thought it was something else. I thought you had gone to work today but I guess not."

"Too sick to go to work." She scooted away from his touch.

Noticing this, Hikaru threw off his only remaining shirt and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning against the pillows while he threw his arm over her, as she was still just a lump to him.

"It's been four days, why are you still sick?" He asked, pulling her closer, nuzzling his nose against her. "I don't like it when you're sick. Sure you're in bed more and I get to cuddle you, but it almost isn't worth it."

She glared at the sheets, pulling the blanket off her hot head. "Jeez, thanks. My husband is so caring."

"I'm teasing," he pulled her flush against him, pressing his nose to her cheeks. "maybe you should go to the doctor, Haru. Something might really be wrong with you."

"One more word out of you and-"

"No, I'm serious, it's been four days and usually you'd get better not worse. At least yesterday you were out of bed. Have you eaten anything? The maids said you didn't."

Haruhi made a face and snuggled into his side, pulling the blanket back over her. "Food is the last thing on my mind right now."

"That isn't good. You usually never skip a meal."

She huffed with attitude. "Well I'm not hungry."

"Aw," he cooed, putting her head as he sunk deeper into the bed, holding her close enough for his lips to kiss her forehead. "My poor wife. Maybe without asking her I should call for an appointment and tell we're going somewhere special, but really we'd be going to the doctor."

"No, I don't think that would help."

"Well it won't now, now that I told you."

She groaned and stuffed her face into the crook of his arm. "I think I'm pregnant again."

Narrowing his brow, he slowly turned his head, looking sown at her, but her gaze was averted away from him.

"...Well," he cleared his throat, wrapping arms around her fully. "Can't really say we haven't done anything, but... are you sure?"

"I dunno."

"If you are I think we're going to need a new hobby..."

"It isn't a hobby."

He shrugged. "Well the three of them are leaving soon, you might as well replace them with three more."

"I don't feel like replacing my children with more children. If I wanted to do that we'd adopt."

He made a face as his lips rested against her forehead. "I'd hate to be the one to say this, but I think we're too old to raise another set of triplets again."

Haruhi turned to look at him. It was the same look she'd give him when he/d say something stupid "I wasn't _suggesting_ it..."

" _Oh_."

"Well it doesn't matter," he grinned, tilting her chin to kiss her lips, He kissed her a few times before letting her go. "We'll go to the clinic later."

Slipping under the blankets after she let him move out from under her to take a refreshing shower after a short day of work, in a stuffy officer, Haruhi rolled back over onto her side and snuggled into her pillow. "Yeah, and while we're there we you can get fixed."

Hikaru stopped mid way to the bathroom. "I hope you're not implying what I think you're implying."

She smirked. "No I'm serious."

"..."

"..."

"This conversation has gone too far and I think we should start seeing other people."

Haruhi just laughed at him.

* * *

During this, while Haruhi was starting to wonder why the triplets were taking so long in coming home. The reason was very known to the children, and most likely the whole school.

The oldest triplet had a perfect explanation to give his mother when he'd find his way back to their home.

"And then I was like _'What?'_ And then she was like _'uh huh, I think he's been staring at you during class'_ and then I was was all confused, because I stare at him all the time and I never see him looking back at me, his back is always turned, so I don't know if she's was saying that jus to be nice or if she has a crush on him to and wants to distract me..."

Hayato threw his bag over his shoulder. "...I wish I could distract you with something."

Asami ignored him. "Do you think Mitsu likes me? I really like him, and the Fall formal is kind of coming up, and I'm wondering when he's gong to ask me. I want to know what he'll be wearing so I can pick out a dress that matches his tux. It's always romantic isn't it?"

"There's a difference between you and me, Asami," he exhaled, glancing both ways as they crossed the street leading out of the gate of Ouran. "You're a chick, I'm a _guy_. I don't care about talking about these kind of things."

"Well fine," she puckered her bright pink lips, that were freshly glossed as of a few minutes ago. "What do you want to talk about? The girl you like? Is that all guys want to talk about? Is girls?"

"That's a little hypocritical of you since you were talking about a boy for the last forty minutes."

"Well you're so quiet, I don't know what else to talk about."

"How about you don't talk? Period. Problem solved."

"That doesn't solve our problem," she grumbled. "You suck at small talk, and I'm bored of just watching you flip through your phone."

"If you want to talk about the stupid dance, then go hang out with your friends who are... girls." His hand tightened around the handle of his bag.

"I told you, all of my friends have boyfriends," the blonde groaned, tugging on the hem of her white laced skirt, ever so often checking for wrinkles. "I'm the only one single."

"Then stop wasting your time with me and go find a boyfriend! God."

"But you know full well that I want to date, Mitsu! Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying?"

He twitched, watching a car drive by, half tempted to jump in front of it. "If... you want to _date_ him... how about you actually spend some _time_ with him?"

"But..." she frowned at the pavement, making sure to keep up with him in her heels. "I can't talk to him all alone, he makes me stutter which is embarrassing."

"Well that's not my problem."

"...Do you think you can ask him out for me? And then, I'll show up and it'll be kind of like a three person date? Except... you don't kiss him."

"... _Oh yeah_ ," he grumbled under his breath, throwing out his hand. "Because _that_ would be weird. Not the fact that I'd be asking him out, oh no... that's completely normal, but me kissing him? That's crossing the line."

She grinned. "Exactly!"

"I hate you."

"It would be fun, we wouldn't be out on a date or anything, we could just hang out," she looked up at him as they walked. "You could pretend we're just on an outing as friends, except for me and him it would be a date. You don't have to make it weird."

"I'm not the one making it weird. And I hate Mitsu, there's no way I'd even think about walking on the same sidewalk as him."

"I guess sitting between us at the movies would be too awkward then, huh?"

"Asami... go play in traffic."

"..."

"..."

"That's mean."

 _\- Fifteen minutes later -_

Asami stopped walking and glanced around the random commoner shops she had never seen before. "Wait... where are we? Where are we going?"

Hayato groaned and was about to tell her to shut up and mention that he didn't even invite her to walk with him, when he stopped and looked around himself. Noticing places he hadn't seen before neither.

"I... don't know."

"You got us lost!" she gasped, turning on her heel, just noticing their invisible trail they had taken to get there. "You walked me out to the middle of nowhere?"

"Hey, I didn't ask you to follow me."

"And what were you doing? Why on earth would you walk yourself in an unknown direction anyway?"

"You were distracting me! You made me take a wrong turn."

"I was behind you this whole time, I didn't do anything! You're the one who wasn't paying attention."

"You were talking too much."

"We're stuck here with a bunch of paparazzi's disguised as commoners! They'll mug us."

"They won't mug us if you stop calling them commoners! They'll figure out we're better than them." He turned around. "Just shut up. We'll take the bus."

She gasped in completely horror. " _Oh_ , we're _not_ taking the bus. I'm wearing my lace outfit!"

"I swear to god if you complain one more time about your shirt, I will push you into that puddle."

Asami started frantically searching for that puddle he was talking about that currently didn't exist.

"Oh look _honey_ ," an elderly woman smiled, carefully plucking a branch off her potted rosemary plant, and turned to her husband who was clutching his broom, sweeping in front of their shop. "...Young love is so adorable at that age."

The teenagers froze, and glared in utter disgust for each other.

Hayato inhaled deeply and let his hot breath out his nose, as he stomped to the closest bus stop. "We're taking _separate_ busses."

Asami huffed, trying to catch up to him. "But I don't want to sit alone, some of these people are scary looking."

They walked only a few more steps before they realized that the air had become a little stiff, and with the bus stop still two blocks away they still had another half hour before they'd be taken back to Ouran.

It was still a mystery to Asami as to why they even left Ouran in the first place but she didn't want to ask.

And it was only a few steps after that did they hear the low rumble of thunder.

Hayato nearly screamed in frustration. "You've got to be kidding me!"

It had started pouring before the poor seventeen year olds got to the buss stop, which left them with the only choice of standing under a random shop's cloth canopy while they waited for their chauffeurs to pick them up.

The blonde whined. "...My hair is gonna get all fuzzy now."

Hayato didn't say anything, and tried to control himself before he'd shove her into the grapefruit.


	9. Poisoning

**Poisoning**

* * *

"Hopefully they don't do some sort of strange witchcraft here..."

Hikaru sat backwards on his chair, crossing his arms over the head of it, laying his chin on his hand. He turned to his wife when she didn't say anything and just stared at her, watching her lay on the sorry excuse for a mattress that belonged to the clinic.

Sometimes, the commoner side of Haruhi would come out, and that commoner inside her would demand that they shop affordably, and go to places were it was calm and convenient.

They were at a small, fast paced clinic just down the street from Haruhi's firm, and Hikaru didn't like it. He insisted that it smelt bad, and was noisy and the people in the waiting room seemed determined to tell him their life story, and all the details why they needed to see a doctor, and always tried to touch his baby no matter how many times he told them to not to, that she didn't like it.

Kotoko's giggles when the strangers talked to her said other wise, and when they were listening, Hikaru told her not to talk to commoners, until he realized she was half commoner so it was only normal that she get along with them.

Made sense but he still didn't like it.

He fidgeted, turning to the door the nurse walked through over fifteen minutes ago. "These people don't have very nice manners."

Haruhi turned on her side, pulling her hood from her eyes. "Can you not talk about them as "these people" you act like they're from a whole another planet than you."

He shrugged, glancing down at their baby's carrier and watched as she tried to pull her sock off. "Well... we're from a whole another part of town."

"I think they're fine. Stop whining."

"I'm not whining, I'm complaining," he used his foot to pull the baby carrier closer to him, startling Kotoko when he pulled her sock out of her mouth, but struggled as her teeth latched onto it. "Does it look like they mop here? It doesn't look like they do."

Haruhi groaned and hid her face into the thin pillow. "I'm sure they mop here, Hikaru. It's a hospital."

"I wouldn't necessarily call it a hospital... Their sign says they don't treat heavy blood-flow, or labor, and they don't do surgery here and can't fix broken bones or things hospitals are supposed to be able to do."

"It's a clinic, they treat minor things for people without insurance. It's meant to be affordable."

"Then why do _we_ have to be here? If I can buy a summer house in Bali I'm pretty sure I can afford a decent hospital visit."

Haruhi turned her back to him, holding her knuckles to her lips. "I see nothing wrong with it."

"That's because you're quality blind," he turned back to the baby to make sure she wasn't trying to escapes. "You can take the girl out of the commoner life but you can't take the commoner life out of the girl."

She didn't reply.

Hikaru looked at his wife with a furrowed forehead then reached forward to unbuckle the baby from her confinement. She stretched out her arms and immediately she was propped on his lap, leaving her to play with the zipper on his jacket.

He fixed her pointy brown pigtails and straightened her shirt. "Daddy thinks this place is gross."

She nodded, obliviously.

"See Haruhi? The baby doesn't like it either."

Haruhi ignored him again and just snuggled her face into her arm. "Don't teach her things like that."

Then, the white curtain that was the door flung open, revealing a pudgy nurse with a hunched back and a large chest. Her eyes first fell on Hikaru, and he instantly clutched the baby tighter, frightened by her toothy grin.

The baby squealed for no apparent reason and hung onto her father's arm chewing on his shirt.

"Well lets see now," the woman cleared her throat, waiting for Haruhi to notice she was there and turn over to look at her. "Haruhi, the test came through, don't worry, you're not pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Hikaru scowled, catching the woman's attention. "Maybe your equipment is faulty."

"Nope," she piped up, Waving her papers towards him. "It's negative. Just as negative as it would be if you took the test. Do you want to take it?"

Hikaru turned away with a strange look on his face.

"I didn't think so."

Haruhi laid back down, pillowing her temple on her arm. "I don't know if that's a relief or not..."

"So what is wrong with her then?" he spoke up again, holding Kotoko to his chest as she sucked on her tiny fist. "Or do we have to go somewhere else for that?"

"Ignore him."

"No, no," tugging at her bun, the nurse pulled out her notes from earlier. "From your symptoms... it's just your body reacting to poison. You'll be fine."

Hikaru stood up, almost annoyed by his wife's content expression. "What kind of poison?"

"Food poisoning, it looks like."

"And we waited two hours for that?" He pushed the chair away with his foot and put the baby back down in her carrier. "Well _fix_ her."

"There isn't anything we can do..."

"So it's un curable?"

The nurse sighed. "Do you even know what food poisoning is?"

"I know enough about it to know that... there should be someway to make it go away."

"It cures itself after a few days, a couple weeks at most but that isn't normal."

"Well what if she has something that isn't normal? I didn't come here for you to tell me you can't fix it, so fix it."

Haruhi sat up, shaking her head at the look the nurse was giving her. "Well if it's only that I guess we can go home. Hika, give her your card."

He held his hand up, making her stop. "I'm not leaving until you cure her. Your _specialties_ are minor illnesses so I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Listen, Mr..."

" _Hitachiin_."

"Mr. Hitachiin, she's fine. There isn't anything we can give her. It's a self curable sickness. It'll go away."

"Well give her something that will make it go away faster."

She looked over her shoulder towards Haruhi who was slipping her shoes back on, then stared at the baby in the annoying man's arms. Her hand covering her mouth in a second.

"Of course..." her fingertips tapped her bottom lip. "If her vision suddenly becomes blurry with muscle weakness and extra lost of appetite she might have Botulism and that could possibly lead to spinal fluid tests and brain scans if she doesn't get better. It could also even lead to internal injuries or death."

All expression on his face left him completely, as Hikaru stood there, horrified.

The nurse turned back around with a smug 'humph' before walking up to Haruhi, shrugging him off completely.

She placed her hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Haruhi nodded. "I know."

"Eat rice and crackers, stay away from seafood, and you'll be better in a few days. Guaranteed."

"I don't think I'll be eating seafood again for as log as I live."

After recovering, Hikaru gave the nurse and dirty scowl and threw their bag over his shoulder, holding Kotoko in his other hand.

"Pfft, as _if_. She's addicted to tuna."

Haruhi frowned, realizing what she was giving up.

The nurse stuck her nose up at the man who was leaving and pushed her bun up, as though it was in the way. "Are you still married to that guy?"

"For awhile now..."

"My Condolence. He looks like he's a handful."

"Thank you, and he is."

Hikaru pouted.

* * *

"It's just like you to mistake food poisoning for morning sickness."

"Don't make fun of me, and I have the maids on my side so don't make me mad."

Hikaru huffed, taking her coat from her hands as she slipped it off her shoulders. "And no matter how many times I tell them that I didn't try to poison you with my bad cooking. The last time I tried to cook was nearly two years ago, I'm sure Kotoko remembers."

"Yeah, that was the day you tried making leek soup," Haruhi made a face as she got to the top of the stairs. "I was on bed rest, I ate your soup, then the next day I went into labor. I'm pretty sure Kotoko remembers too."

"It wasn't that bad."

"It was pretty bad."

"It was the leeks..."

She made another face as she tried not to laugh. "Yeah. Remember to put her down for a nap too. I'm going to take a bath and go back to sleep."

"It's only three in the afternoon, though, Haru." He frowned, following her, with the baby hanging onto the crook of his elbow. "Wait don't step there!"

She picked up her foot. "What?"

"You almost tripped..."

She looked at the floor, then behind her. "No I didn't."

He shrugged. "Okay."

"What?"

"Nothing I was just checking if you could see."

She groaned and took her jacket back from him. "Honestly Hikaru. I'm not dying. It's food poisoning. I probably got it from that tuna I ate last week."

He looked at his empty hand and switched the baby around, to hold her against his chest, feeling her falling to one side, ready to fall asleep. "I never said you were dying. And Haruhi, the last time we had tuna was the day after the photo shoot with the children down at the warehouse, that was last month."

"...Well not technically." she hesitated, pushing open the door to their bedroom. "The day after that I took the leftover to my firm and kept them in the refrigerator in the coffee room and...Apparently I forgot they were in there. And then a couple of days ago I decided to eat it."

"...Oh god, Haruhi."

"I should have known when it had a funny aftertaste..."

He looked at her alarmed. "You _ate_ rotten sushi?"

She sighed and tried to close the door in his face as she heard the amusement in his tone. "...I didn't think it had gone bad."

Feeling the baby already asleep on his shoulder, he shrugged just lightly and stroked her cheek. "Just as long as it was worth it, babe."

"It wasn't worth it."

"Remember this the next time I tell you we're too rich to eat leftovers."

She turned back around before weakly crawling into the bed, with a exhausted grumble. "It wouldn't have happened if the box had an expiration date."

He laughed, leaning over the bed to her to lay the baby down beside her. Kotoko arched forward, and whimpered but made no other sounds as she was laid on the soft blankets.

"This is too good to keep to myself," he chuckled, capturing her cheek in his hand and gave her chin and lips a few kisses before pulling away far enough to see her pout. "Don't fret, Haru, you can have your tuna back when you get better."

She grumbled about it under her breath as she turned over on her side, pulling the blanket over her and Kotoko. "Are you going back to work for a few hours so I can take a nap?"

"Nope," he lifted the other side of the blanket and slid in beside her, avoiding the baby's tiny limbs. "I care about you too much for you to do that."

"Of course you do."

He grinned, leaning over to kiss her, but she put no physical effort to kiss him back once their lips met, he pressed against her more, holding her heated face closer to his own. He toyed with her bottom lip between his teeth until he felt her hand slip into his hair. No matter hold long they had or would be together, her presence always made his heart tighten.

Still trying to avoid laying on the sleeping baby, He held himself up on his elbows, entwining her between his fingers. Haruhi wiggled beneath him, cupping his neck.

"Hika... not now" she pushed his face away. "I'm tired."

He lowered his face back to her, kissing her lips one more time before trailing a dry path down her cheek, pecking her chin and down her neck. "Five more minutes."

"Go call Kurosawa," she managed, turning her face, accidentally giving him more skin access. "Ask him what's taking him so long with the kids."

"Do you know how often I was home when I was seventeen?" His lips traveled to her collarbone. "Not very often."

"But yesterday Hayato got lost and you had to pick him up."

"And Tono's kid, but getting lost in a commoner community is all part of a rich kid's life." He pulled back to get a glance at her barely awake expression after she stopped reacting. "Are you really that tired?"

Se frowned and turned over beneath him. "I was up all night."

"Alright fine," he leaned down for one more kiss, but just got a face full of her hair. "I'll just go see what Kaoru's doing. With a house full of girls he'll want bro time."

"Yeah, no incestuous playing, it scares the neighbors."

"No promises."

He moved her hair, to kiss her neck for good measures, but he was interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket.

Haruhi chuckled as he sat up and groaned, having to bother with the outside world while he was on a day off.

* * *

Because when does a Hitachiin off spring not find themselves in trouble?

When were they ever behaving?

When does a Hitachiin in general _ever_ behave?

Hayato looked at his fingernails, as he laid his shoulder against the tiled wall of the pool house. The only thing that couold be heard was the splashing of water and a bunch of exhausted teenagers groaning and panting.

It was quite disgusting and very boring to watch.

"Are they almost done?" he complained to his brother beside him, "why does this last so long?"

Keito stared at the pool. "I dunno, but this place is full of guys and I feel awkward."

The two brothers coincidently sighed at the same time and looked at the time on their phones. They were the only ones in the room, which made it even more awkward, as they were just two boys standing in the corner, watching, and waiting for the other boys in the large pool to finish with their laps.

And Keito, who was currently single, was quite disappointed that the only girl in the club was his little sister.

It made for a completely pointless trip for him.

Until...

"Hey," Hayato slapped his arm, glaring towards the door.

Keito rolled his eyes away from his phone and looked to where he was referring to. He licked his teeth, uninterested until he saw three boys in the corner, whispering, and smirking towards the pool.

It was then that Hanako came up from air, her hair plastered to her face as she grinned at her older brothers.

She leaned over the edge of the pool. "Did you guys see that?"

Keito looked away from the boys and looked down at her, half disgusted with the water that just dripped off her chin.

"See what?"

Her grin faltered. "I was under there a long time..."

"Your new hobby is pointless."

"So you weren't watching at all?"

"No."

Hanako turned around, leaning her back against the edge of the pool. "You guys are mean. What're you even doing here then?"

Keito looked at the water and made it a point to step back against the wall. "I got out of club early and as respectable brothers, we came here. This dumb class runs nearly a half hour longer than mine. And music takes more skill. I don't under stand the point of this stuff."

"Dad was right," he spoke disdainfully. "It's like a giant bathtub."

Hanako made a face and sunk back into the water, nose deep. "Forget it. Get your stopwatch out, and time me on how long I can hold my breath."

Keito pulled up his phone again. "That's dumb. You don't really like it here do you? The smell of sweat, chlorine, and half clothes teens together in one room. _Nasty_."

He glanced at three boys who were speed swimming from one end of the pool to the other, huffing and breathing heavily when they stopped. He had to turn away and, just in spite, he made a gag sound.

"I hate it here."

" _I_ was watching Hanako!" Asami squealed from the other side of the room, draped across a reclined pool chair. "You're doing great! I fully support it!"

Hanako sighed, pulling her hair away from her neck. "She's doing her makeup..."

"I don't like it here," Keito reminded her, for the fifth time that day, if his past complaints were proof enough. "It burns your eyes, how can you even swim in that stuff?"

"It's water..."

"With chemicals."

She moved her hand through the water. "I dunno. The goggles help."

"You're not wearing any and your eyes are bloodshot."

"I wanna try to get used to swimming without them."

Keito turned to his side. "You're apart of this just because you were bored. Just like Hayato, he isn't even good at baseball, he just does it to try to get a girlfriend. Hayato, tell her this-..." he stopped, noticing his brother was no longer beside him. "...Hayato?"

He looked around, noticing his brother was in the corner, glued in a heated conversation with the boys they noticed earlier.

"...Damn it, Hayato. Not again."

"I said put it away," he heard his brother say from where he was standing. Keito resisted in slamming his head into the wall.

"Buzz off pipsqueak," the boy in front said, holding his phone behind him. "Mind your own business."

"We're the same size," Hayato fumed, then casted his gave t the boy behind him. "Well... that guy's kind of tall but I could take _you_."

The first boy smirked smugly at his angered expression. "Run along, go play with your twins, _junior_."

" _Senior_ ," He hissed through his teeth, clenching his fist as he caught sight of his phone behind him. "Now quit taking pictures of my sister "

"Your sister?" the other boy looked to the side, seeing only one girl there and the one with the long brown hair was barely looked twelve years old. "That puny little waterbug?"

"That's _insulting_."

"We don't even know your sister," the tall one rolled his eyes, pushing his finger into Hayato's chest. "So go away."

"No," Hayato insisted, slapping his hand away. "Delete the pictures. I saw what you were doing."

"It's really none of your business kid."

"I'm not a kid."

He smirked. "Only kids say that."

Then he shoved him. The boy's back was throw against the hard wall of the pool house and he reacted with a gasp. He looked up and didn't waste any more time before he shoved Hayato back, making him stumble.

It wasn't a rare sight to see someone push his around. It was rare if Hayato went a day without being mocked or toyed with by higher year students. And in this case, from their lack of uniform, they were college students again.

Maybe it was something about the fact that they couldn't beat him up because he was a minor that made it easier for him to say whatever he wanted, knowing he would walk away from anything with just a little sweat and an injured ego.

He bent his neck and while in his mind it made a cool crack sound, it just looked weird to everyone else.

"wait," the tall one in the back head his arm out in front of his friend. "That's the Hitachiin's oldest kid."

The first man gave a one-shouldered shrug. "So?"

"The one's with that giant fashion warehouse downtown."

"Oh," his eyes moved from Hayato's shoes, up to his disheveled hair. "Oh... Well then I'd feel bad about beating him up. Just go home before your mommy gets worried."

Hayato ripped his blazer off, tossing it at his feet. "Is my family's profession amusing to you?"

"What's amusing is you make a fool of yourself."

He loosened his tie. "Delete those pictures."

"No."

Then, he threw his fist towards the man in the middle, but he caught his hand in his own, holding his balled knuckles incased under his strong fingers. Hayato tried to pull his hand away, but he lacked the physical strength to get away from him.

"I said," the boy held his hand tighter, without an expression on his face. "To butt out."

"Hayato," Keito scolded from the side. "They said butt out, quit bothering them and lets go. Hanako's done."

"No," The boy argued, using his other hand to rip his other free. "I'm tired of being mocked."

"You trying to beat them up isn't going to make them mock you any less..."

"Listen to your big brother, Haya,"

Hayato felt his skin flare. "You know for a fact that I'm the oldest."

"Why are you getting angry?"

"You're making me angry."

"Well maybe people would stop making you angry," a finger was pressed to his chest, "If you stopped giving a reaction. Honestly, you make it too fun for people. Look, your face is getting red."

Hayato slapped his hand away. "It's people like you who piss me off. You think it's entertaining to start fights."

"You walked up to us, dope."

"Because you're being disrespectful and taking pictures of my sister."

"Does this look like your sister?" He held up the photo's on the phone. Hayato squinted at them, and no, they weren't of his little sister. He looked up at the corner where a girl sat, then looked back down at them.

They weren't pictures of Hanako. They were pictures of the lifeguard.

Hayato stood up straight as the phone was withdrawn from his view. "...Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_ ," The boy in the middle emphasized. "Learn to mind your own business. Not everything involves you. Stupid."

Hayato glared. "Stop hiding in the corner like a pervert and you probably wouldn't be accused of anything. Maybe the lifeguard doesn't want her pictures taken either."

"Hayato, knock it off," Keito spoke up again, but his gaze was to his phone. He reached out to grab his brother's shirt but his hand was knocked away. "We're going home."

"Unless the lifeguard just happens to be my girlfriend." The boy replied, his brow furrowing. "So you can buzz off now."

Hayato turned to look at the life guard again, then looked down at him before picking up his blazer. "Kudos to her then. she could have done way better than you."

With a growl, the boy shoved him backwards again, causing him to bump into his own brother. Had they been paying attention, they probably would have been more careful around the edge of the pool, but seeing as they didn't pay any attention at all, they tripped over each others feet and slipped.

Hanako was drying off, trying to get Asami to stop talking about all the chlorine that would ruin her hair, when a giant splash interrupted her. She dropped everything she held as she watched the other swimmers panic, and the lifeguard finally come down from her station.

It didn't take Hayato long to figure out how to use his arms. He gasped for clean air once his head surfaced, and while water droplets ran passed his brow, he looked around for his brother.

Once he didn't see him it took him until just than to remember his little brother couldn't swim.

He cursed himself and dove back in to retrieve him after he had abruptly sunk to the bottom.


End file.
